Buscando nuevas direcciones
by Nahuberry
Summary: El ultimo año de escuela acabó, los planes comienzan a complicarse un poco... porqué los sueños son tan fáciles en nuestras mentes? en la vida real las cosas será iguales? Los graduados deberán enfrentarse al futuro que empezarán a vivir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos! estoy publicando por primera vez un fic por aquí! (de hecho es el primero que he escrito) estos tres primeros caps fueron 're-escritos' ya que los había hecho demasiado cortitos para una pagina en Fb... entonces los tuve que editar y hacerlos mas largos para poder publicarlos aqui... disculpen cualquier error, les prometo mejores capitulos a partir del 4to :3 DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA (les agradezco si dejan reviews con sugerencias, etc) saludos_**

* * *

**Cap #1 - El final del camino: Buscando 'Nuevas direcciones'**

El año había concluido... todos estaban con los preparativos para encarar el nuevo año que los esperaba; la fiesta de graduación resultó ser un éxito, sin dudas el broche de oro para aquellos días que quedaban atrás. Las admisiones a las universidades ya se habían dado a conocer antes de terminar las clases y todos tenían planes diferentes…. Los chicos de 'New Directions' sabían que a partir de ese momento en que cada uno abrió su carta de aceptación, todo había cambiado... de hecho lo habían hablado millones de veces, habían soñado juntos pero el futuro que parecía tan lejano, ahora estaba ahí, solo les quedaba enfrentarlo… un sabor amargo de dejar todo aquello atrás los empezaba a poner un poco nostálgicos, los sueños eran perfectos en sus mentes, pero la realidad era que significaba dejar muchas cosas atrás. Esa etapa que los había marcado para toda la vida estaba a punto de terminarse y nadie estaba realmente preparado para eso...

Por un lado Mercedes, se encaminaba a Los Ángeles para convertirse en la estrella que siempre había soñado gracias a la afortunada idea de Sam de publicar su video de Disco Inferno en la red; Quinn estaba lista para ir a Yale y prepararse para ser la exitosa mujer que estaba destinada a ser; Rachel había conseguido lo que siempre soñó, después de mil intentos, Carmen le dio una segunda oportunidad… por una parte ansiaba el momento de partir para New York, pero sabía que sin Kurt ni su prometido lo que había vivido un millón de veces en su imaginación no sería lo mismo; Santana seguía indecisa entre seguir sus sueños o entrar a la universidad con el dinero que su madre le había dado para ir a NY; Mike al igual que Rachel había conseguido entrar a la escuela que siempre anheló y de alguna forma se encontraba con el mismo dilema entre el amor o sus aspiraciones como bailarín…

Algunos estaban indecisos, con dudas, sin saber cual camino escoger… otros estaban completamente seguros de los pasos que tenían que dar… pero había un factor común entre los graduados y los que se quedaban en Mckenley, ese algo era el cambio… el hecho de que nada iba a volver a ser igual. Una ruptura y un crecimiento al mismo tiempo... las amistades se transformarían, las relaciones se harían mucho más difíciles... Una duda recorría la mente de todos y cada uno… especialmente la de los que debían decidir entre sus carreras o los sentimientos que los anclaban a Lima...

- Aquí estamos… No es como lo había imaginado… sabes? - Dijo Rachel con un suspiro mientras abría la caja que traía empacada de la escuela con las cosas que estaban en su viejo locker.

- Ya verás que todo mejorará en unas semanas… es decir… al menos has conseguido tu carta Rachel… solo deber ir por tu sueño… - contestó Kurt mientras trasladaba un par de cajas más.

Rachel hizo una pausa y se quedó con la mirada perdida por un segundo.

- Es que no lo entiendes? No será lo mismo si ustedes se quedan aquí… - dijo ella finalmente.

- El próximo año estaremos allí también… es decir… al menos yo iré, tienes mi palabra… y créeme que será mejor, Blaine ya se habrá graduado, Finn y yo trabajaremos duro este año y los tres estaremos listos para audicionar para NYADA… aunque esta vez descartaré los pantaloncillos dorados … - bromeó Kurt con una sonrisa un tanto triste.

- Un año! Un año completo… no sé si pueda superarlo… solo fíjate lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas! Te imaginas si Finn conoce a alguien más? O si tú te consigues otra mejor amiga? Qué tal si Blaine consigue a alguien más para hacer dulces duetos de navidad? – dijo contestando la broma de su amigo…

- Pues lo siento Berry, pero los mejores duetos navideños que ha tenido Blaine fueron con quien te habla…

Ambos rieron y se olvidaron de las benditas cajas llenas de recuerdos…

- Hoy hablé con Santana, creo que se encuentra en una situación bastante parecida sabes? – dijo Rachel.

- Para nadie es fácil todo esto… pero tu mi querida eres nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry! Podrás superarlo como siempre lo haces… y Santana? Créeme que ella también estará genial… que puede espantar a esa criatura?

- Brittany no se graduará…

- Bueno… amo a Britt, pero realmente no me sorprende…

- El caso es que estoy casi segura de que Santana solo se meterá a esa Universidad en Kentuky por el simple hecho de poder volver aquí cada tanto y verla…

- Y… - dijo Kurt esperando entender.

- Y… que Santana no sabe cuán talentosa es… quiero decir… no se compara con mis años de entrenamiento pero… una chica como ella podría conseguir muchas cosas si sigue sus sueños…

- Alarma! Alarma! Ego Berry salió a la luz… es como tu propio Snix!

- Ja-Ja que gracioso Kurt… estoy hablándote en serio! Tu irás a NY el próximo año, pero dudo que ella realmente vaya a hacerlo alguna vez… se muestra muy confiada, pero yo se que tiene miedo…

- Oh cielos! Has tomado mi promesa, ya veo…

- Claro que si… volvería por ti y te arrastraría hasta allí si fuera necesario..

Volvieron a reír… sin embargo esa pequeña conversación sobre 'Santana' no se trataba más que de una máscara para resolver sus propios problemas… ambos quedaron con muchas ideas rondando por su mente.

- Hemos perdido todo el rato conversando y tonteando como siempre y ya debo volver a casa antes de que a Carol le de un infarto… - dijo Kurt mirando su reloj.

- Cielos! Es muy tarde… puedes dejar tus cajas aquí y volver mañana para seguir con este lio de cosas… puedes estar confiado de que no voy a leer tus melosas cartitas con Blaine.

- Ya cállate Berry!

- Puedes llevarle esto a Finn? – dijo ella entregándole a su amigo un pequeño paquetito rojo lleno de estrellas doradas.

- Hablando de 'melosidad'…

- Acaso esa palabra existe?

- Solo en los diccionarios geniales…

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad y bajaron las escaleras hasta la puerta de salida.

- Oh pequeño! No te quedarás a cenar? Hice algo 'no vegetariano' para ti… - preguntó Hiram.

- Es muy amable señor Berry, pero si no vuelvo a casa Carole se volverá loca, y tengo que terminar de hacer algunas cosas, así que… gracias de todos modos, prometo quedarme la próxima vez – contesto Kurt con su mejor sonrisa.

- De acuerdo Kurt, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora? Recuerda traer todos tus bártulos para nuestro 'beauty day'… de la película me encargo yo… - dijo Rachel sonriendo.

- Te quiero Rachel Berry, te lo he dicho?

- Muchas veces… te voy a abrazar ahora, de acuerdo?

Se despidieron con un enorme abrazo y Kurt se encaminó a su hogar… mientras caminaba su cabeza trabajaba a más no poder… esa charla sin sentido aparente lo había hecho reflexionar bastante…

"_Qué pasaría si fuera a NY este año de todos modos? Kurt Hummel nunca necesitó que alguien le dijera que es lo que puede o no puede hacer… Una carta va a limitarme? Nada me pudo limitar antes… porqué debería elegir este año para detenerme? Mirá cuán lejos has llegado muchacho! Si has logrado tanto porque no lograr más?"_

Las preguntas a sí mismo no lo dejaban tranquilo y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en la puerta de su casa.

- Hey hermano! Donde te habías metido? Esta noche iremos a 'Breadsticks' con Burt y mamá… deberías alistarte rápido… - exclamó Finn mientras lo saludaba.

- Tengo un teléfono celular, no te hubiese matado avisarme antes verdad? – contestó Kurt agitando su teléfono de un lado a otro frente a los ojos de Finn.

- Es que hoy tuve un día complicado en el taller ayudando a Burt y tampoco me enteré hasta recién.

Kurt comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda prisa cuando recordó:

- Oh! Espera! Rachel te envía esto – revisó su bolso y sacó el pequeño paquetito rojo – diablos! Creo que tu prometida le ha echado una botella de perfume completa! – dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

- Ya no digas eso… ya no es mi prometida, es mi novia… ya lo hablamos, ella se irá a NY… por cierto, gracias… y si… tiene su aroma… - dijo Finn con su distintiva media sonrisa.

- Pues… deberías pensarlo… quizá Carmen o ese tipejo de la escuela de actores no tengan derecho de definir nuestro futuro… ni siquiera por un año…

Kurt continuó su camino por las escaleras con una nueva actitud… se veía resuelto.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola a todos! como saben este es mi primer fic, asique les traigo el segundo cap (quizá un poco defectuoso xq lo escribi super rápido) espero que les guste :) se agradece si me envian sugerencias, comentarios, etc. Saludos :)_**

* * *

**Capítulo #2 - Encuentros Desencontrados**

"Si pudiera detener el tiempo en este momento..." era todo en lo que Brittany podía pensar...

- Se que Santana es la más talentosa del club Glee... siempre lo ha sido... pero odio la idea de que se aleje de mi... - le decía a Lord Tubbington mientras comía unos bocados en su habitación.

- Por otro lado, no quiero que se quede estancada en Lima por mi culpa... - No lograba sacar su cabeza lo que en pocas semanas sería sin dudas una despedida realmente dolorosa para ambas...

Santana aun no decidía que haría con su vida, al igual que Kurt y Rachel se encontraba en una encrucijada; tenía el dinero para ir a NY a probar suerte o la posibilidad de ir a la universidad en Kentucky; Sin embargo su corazón estaba atado a Lima por una razón con nombre y apellido: Brittany Susan Pierce. ¿Qué tal si alguien nuevo se aparecía en la vida de Britt? ¿Que tal si la olvidaba? era demasiado pensar en eso... pero ya no podía seguir huyendo de ello, el tiempo se había acortado más de lo que parecía.

De pronto una oleada de valor la invadió de la misma manera en que 'Snix' se apoderaba de ella cuando se enojaba… sintió deseos de huir con Britt a NY... en el fondo sabía que era una locura, que era incorrecto... pero en ese momento su estado era bastante extraño y por alguna razón esa vía de escape no le parecía tan extrema; solo podía pensar en dos opciones: irse de Lima y resignarse a perder a la persona que la hacía feliz o quedarse con ella en Lima y olvidarse de sus sueños… eso no podía ser una limitación para Santana López, ella siempre ganaba y la palabra 'nunca' le rondaba por la mente cada vez que pensaba en esas dos posibilidades… de repente una incógnita mayor la estaba empezando a intranquilizar, ella misma estaba dispuesta a todo pero ¿Sería capaz Britt de dejar todo por ella?... ¿Aún sin haberse graduado? si esto no pasaba la relación tendría un quiebre... no sería lo mismo... ¿Era demasiado egoísta de su parte plantearle algo así? no importaba... "_No he llegado hasta aquí haciendo lo correcto..."_ pensó para sí misma... - Esta misma noche hablaré con ella... nada puede salir mal...

"_Esta noche en Breadstix a las 9 PM - Santana"_ Escribió en su celular…

* * *

El timbre sonó. Rachel bajó las escaleras corriendo y abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa:

- Al fin llegaste! – dijo casi gritando mientras agarraba el brazo de Kurt y lo arrastraba escaleras arriba.

- Espera! ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Kurt con los ojos enormes tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras subían.

- ¡Habla! ¡Dime que dijo!

- Ahh! gracias! Si estoy bien ¿y tú? ¿Ya te dije hola? – contestó Kurt un tanto sarcástico. - ¿De qué hablas Berry?

- ¡De Finn! ¿De quién más? ¿Le diste lo que te dije?

- De hecho si…

- Y? que te dijo? Que cara puso? Mandó algún mensaje para mí?

- Nada; sonrió; y no… – se sacó su morral y colgó su campera en una silla. – debemos terminar de acomodar esas cajas llenas de mugre escolar Rach…

- Espera… solo sonrió? No dijo nada? ¿Estás seguro de que le diste eso que te dije? – Rachel dejó su mirada perdida unos segundos con cara de preocupación- Ni siquiera me ha llamado!

- Sigues hablando en otro idioma y no entiendo nada! ¿Qué demonios era ese paquetito rojo? Si no me explicas no entiendo, y si no entiendo no puedo ayudarte…

- Pues… era una pequeña carta que escribí para hacerle saber que no importa cuán lejos me vaya o lo exitosa que me vuelva, siempre voy a estar con él… es decir, el momento se acerca y quiero ponerme un poco dramática para ver si el reconsidera venir conmigo a NY… el solo está un poco asustado, pero quizá pueda probar suerte fuera de la universidad…

- Espera… dilo más simple… ¿Intentas manipular al gigante para llevarlo contigo?

- El paquetito tenía algo mas… - Rachel hizo una pausa – le envié el anillo que me dio cuando nos comprometimos…

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No estoy de acuerdo con esa loca propuesta pero ¿Como quieres que él te llame después de eso?

- Piénsalo! Se lo envié con la frase '_no necesitamos un anillo para saber lo que sentimos'_.. no digas nada… ya lo sé… es muy romántico de mi parte… -dijo Rach con dramatismo – él se dará cuenta que no puede vivir sin mí y si no concretamos ese matrimonio, entonces verá que la única opción que tiene es venir conmigo a NY para tener nuestro épico final de cuentos…

- Ambos sabemos que tus 'crueles planes de diva' no funcionan en la vida real… lo que has hecho está muy mal! Piensa como se ha sentido Finn con esto… le has devuelto el anillo que él te dio en un momento especial! ¿Piensas que así el querrá ir contigo a NY?

- Pero, pero fue mi mejor gesto romántico! Hasta le puse mi perfume! Pensé que el enviaría algo contigo para continuar con todo el misterio…

- A ver… ya, espera… ¿Que decía exactamente tu carta?

- Pues… era de tres hojas, pero en resumen le hice ver todo lo que perderíamos si no vamos juntos a NY… siempre estaremos juntos sin importar la situación pero… alguno tiene que ceder…

- Acaso no has pensado que Finn pudo haber tomado todo tu plan de cuento de hadas como una extraña forma de despedida?

- Tu... tú crees? Pero no es así… yo solo quiero que sienta un poquito de presión y bueno, tu sabes… que reconsidere lo que debería hacer… es decir, yo quiero seguir adelante con la boda… pero también quiero NY…

- Debes llamarlo con urgencia y dejar de pensar solo en ti…

Terminaron de acomodar todo lo que tenían en sus cajas en menos de lo que esperaban… luego de esa charla, Rachel no pudo más que pensar y Kurt recaía sobre lo que le había rondado en la cabeza desde el día anterior.

* * *

Kurt caminaba pensativo con un cuaderno entre las manos por el taller mientras Burt revisaba el coche de uno de sus clientes muy concentrado.

- Que piensas de New York papá? – interrumpió Kurt.

- Es una gran ciudad hijo… pero el próximo año lo lograras… no tengas dudas de ello… - contestó Burt sin sacar la vista del auto.

- He estado pensando un poco… Rachel se irá en unas semanas a ver su nuevo hogar y… no lo sé… eso ha hecho sentirme extraño…

- ¿De que hablas? –dijo su padre en seco dejando el arreglo a un lado.

- Pues… muchas personas se han ido a probar suerte a la gran manzana sin la necesidad de entrar a una universidad… Julia Roberts por ejemplo…

- Mujer bonita?

- Ella misma… trabajo de miles de cosas antes de convertirse en una estrella…

- Y bien…?

- Pues… me preguntaba si quizás yo podría intentarlo… además acompañaría a Rach, y conseguiría un trabajo… no estaríamos tan solos, después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga y nos llevaríamos genial compartiendo la renta… yo… por primera vez tengo confianza en que puedo hacerlo…

- Cielos! – dijo Burt con un poco de preocupación. – es un poco complicado lo que dices hijo… pero nadie mejor que yo sabe de lo que eres capaz. De hecho… esa idea se me ha cruzado por la mente varias veces… pero tenía miedo de que te sintieras presionado por mi…

- Entonces?

- Tienes todo mi apoyo en lo que sea que elijas hijo…

* * *

- Bueno... finalmente hemos terminado. - dijo Kurt...

- En buena hora! era un desorden enorme! - contestó Rach mientras terminaban de acomodar un par de cosas mas...

Una vez que dejaron el cuarto en orden Rachel decidió acompañar a Kurt hasta su casa para ver a Finn en persona y aclarar el lío que había armado.

- Ya no hagas locuras amiga… sé sincera con él y no empeores las cosas – le dijo Kurt a Rachel antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Ella asintió un tanto angustiada y entraron.

- Hola muchachos! Han terminado con sus cosas de la escuela? – pregunto Burt mientras los recibía.

- Hola señor Hummel – saludo Rachel – de hecho hemos ordenado todo en menos de lo que pensábamos…

- Genial! Es hora de pasar la página verdad? – siguió el padre de Kurt intentando buscar charla.

- Finn! Alguien te busca – interrumpió Kurt con un grito agudo.

- Bajo en un segundo! - se escuchó desde arriba. Rachel tragó saliva y suspiró mirando a su amigo.

- Es hora de que vuelvas a la realidad princesa… no lo arruines… -le dijo Kurt.

Se escucharon fuertes pasos desde la escalera… y de inmediato apareció Finn en la sala con su mejor cara de dormido.

- Quien me bus… - se interrumpió mientras se quedó mirando a Rachel…

- Los dejo solos, debo prepararme porque Blaine me ha invitado a salir por la noche… me llamas luego – le dijo Kurt a Rachel.

- Hola… vine a visitarte… pensé que responderías mi carta con Kurt, así que… - Finn se dio media vuelta un tanto incomodo mientras Burt también se alejaba del lugar.

- ¿Que significó todo eso? – preguntó finalmente.

- Pues…

- ¿Acaso era una despedida o algo así? – interrumpió. – si es eso dímelo de una vez…

- No, no, no fue una despedida – dijo ella acercándose un poco. – solo… fue un acto desesperado que no salió como esperaba… como siempre…

- ¿De qué hablas? – Rachel miró el techo y suspiró.

- Quería que te sientas culpable por hacer que canceláramos la boda… que reconsideraras venir a NY conmigo - respiró y dijo en tono más suave - … ¿acaso no entiendes? Yo, yo… claro que quiero salir de Lima, pero no soporto la idea de haber dejado nuestro compromiso y menos aun tener que irme sola…

- Bueno… pues tienes una extraña forma de decir las cosas….deberías haber empezado por ahí… yo no puedo ir a NY y no tienes idea de cómo eso me hace sentir…

- Lo sé… lo he pensado… y… he decidido aguardar…

- ¿Aguardar?

- Un año… solo imagina si me voy sola. Kurt no irá porque además de no haber conseguido la admisión todos sabemos que esperará por Blaine, y tú… si te quedas aquí… no podría resistir ni una semana. El año entrante podremos estar allí los 4, será fantástico! Ustedes pueden volver a intentar en NYADA o en cualquier otra universidad… Kurt me ha hecho pensar en ello y tiene toda la razón! además podremos seguir adelante con la boda… que dices?

Finn se quedó inmóvil… pensó un buen rato en silencio hasta que escuchó a Kurt bajar las escaleras nuevamente…

- Vuelvo en un rato! – avisó el pequeño Hummel mientras salía por la puerta.

"_¿Dónde estás? – Blaine"_

"_Acabo de salir de casa, se me hizo un poco tarde. Kurt."_

Los mensajes de texto no dejaban de hacer sonar los teléfonos de Kurt y Blaine hasta que finalmente se encontraron en Breadstix…

- La señorita Hummel ha llegado asique mejor los dejamos en paz… - dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa en la que estaba con Blaine y Brittany.

- Adiós Blaine Warbler… - saludo Britt mientras seguía a Santana.

- Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado… - dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba a Kurt para finalmente darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- No podría… -dijo Kurt un poco colorado por la muestra de cariño en público de Blaine.

- Pues me asustaste bastante… - dijo riendo – Santana y Brittany llegaron en cuanto te envié el primer mensaje, y antes de que me respondieras… me hicieron compañía un rato mientras Santana se burlaba de mi por esperarte…

- Bueno, ya la conoces… ella tiene una extraña manera de interactuar con la gente…

- Se veía un poco preocupada sabes? Creo que estaban un poco incomodas entre ellas…

- De hecho. Ayer hable con Brittany y ya sabes… están en esta situación de la universidad y 'la charla' que se deben antes de que pase más tiempo…- dijo Kurt tratando de enviarle un mensaje oculto entre sus palabras a Blaine.

- Si… eso creo… deben de estar huyendo de eso…

- Ha de ser difícil… es decir Britt se queda, Santana se gradúa… tu sabes… - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida. – pero como sea conversemos de otra cosa…

- Estamos en su misma situación no crees?

- Quizás… sabes, acabo de comprar mi nuevo número de 'Vogue', no creerás lo que vi en esta edición! – cambió de tema Kurt mientras Blaine lo miraba concentrado.

- Quizás? No. De hecho deberíamos hablar de esto de una vez…

- Ya tendremos tiempo… resulta que está la nueva colección del diseñador…

- Siempre sales con lo mismo, he tratado de abordar esto desde antes de la graduación y no logro que entiendas que necesito que aclaremos que es lo que va a suceder con nosotros de ahora en adelante… lo intenté en la escuela, luego te invité a 'Lima Bean' y ahora a cenar aquí y nunca llegas a darte cuenta que no podemos esperar más… - dijo finalmente Blaine un poco afligido.

- Aun queda tiempo Blaine… debemos disfrutar las últimas semanas de libertad que nos quedan…

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… Una vez más estamos postergando una charla importante, pretendiendo que esto no está sucediendo Kurt...

- No podemos mantener la "magia" un poco mas?

- Para mi tampoco es fácil lo que esta sucediendo, pero creo que debemos solucionarlo porque realmente me estás matando...

Kurt respiró profundo, se fijó en Blaine con la mirada perdida... aunque quisiera hacer de cuenta que el momento aún no llegaba, sabía que estaba en el medio del mismo dilema del resto de sus amigos. - "Cómo diablos voy a decirle que este último tiempo he estado pensando que aunque no haya entrado a NYADA igual quiero irme a NY?" pensaba mientras miraba con detenimiento la mueca de nostalgia en el rostro de Blaine...  
- Has arriesgado tanto por nosotros...  
- Por ti... - interrumpió Blaine con una sonrisa...  
- No hagas de esto algo aún mas difícil - contestó con un gesto de ternura  
- Siento que no vas a decirme algo agradable, cierto? sabía que este momento iba a llegar algún dia, pero no imaginé que iba a sentirse tan doloroso... aún no has dicho nada y ya creo saber cómo seguirá la historia...

Kurt que estaba decidido a decir todo de una vez, sintió que algo no andaba bien... de hecho la situación era difícil, pero ahí estaba Blaine, su primer amor, la persona que había dejado todo por estar en su último año a su lado... podía realmente seguir adelante sin su compañía? claro que no! ninguno de los estaba listo para dejarse ir...  
Blaine estaba a punto de irrumpir en llanto, agachó la cabeza para que Kurt no pudiera verlo...  
- Me quedo... me quedo en Lima... - dijo Kurt en un intento de no verlo llorar ni por medio segundo - NY siempre va a estar ahí para mi... y el próximo año iremos los dos juntos...  
- Pero... estás diciendo que...? - Un torpe abrazo de Kurt que acababa de cruzar la mesa como un rayo interrumpió el clima tenso... por un minuto que se hizo interminable...la sonrisa volvió a inundar el rostro de Blaine... por un momento los problemas se diluyeron...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! les traigo el nuevo cap... no he tenido muchos reviews :( asi que quizá escriba un par de caps mas y vea como siguen los lectores... espero que les guste :D**_

* * *

_**Cap #3 - Retomando el rumbo**_

- Qué rayos me estás diciendo Kurt? - dijo Rachel con la mirada fija sobre su amigo.

- Yo... pues... no creo que por una admisión denegada mis sueños deban terminarse... es decir... - contestó Kurt sin terminar y un tanto cabizbajo mientras jugaba con el saquito de té que colgaba de su taza.  
- Es una locura! en qué diablos estabas pensando!? Apenas estoy terminando de convencer a mis padres e incluso a mi misma de quedarme un año más aquí para esperar por la admisión tuya y de Finn para NYADA! acaso no hablamos hace un par de dias? la parte más importante de todo esto es poder compartir la experiencia juntos!  
- Pues lo se! pero he hablado con mi padre y el incluso me apoya con esta decisión! puedo intentar otra cosa fuera de NYADA... Lima nunca fue para nosotros... tú lo sabes...  
- Pudiste hablarme sobre lo que estaba pasando! no puedo creerlo Kurt!  
- Rachel, lo siento... nada de esto estaba en mis planes; luego de que Carmen envió las cartas de admisión y no me aceptaran pensé que era el fín para mi... es decir, en ese momento creí que se estaba terminando el mundo… pero aun puedes hablar con Finn para mudarnos... tenemos un poco de tiempo todavía... y en cuanto a Blaine... pues ya veré que puedo hacer para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto... vamos! será divertido un cambio espontáneo no crees?...  
- Nos quedan apenas unas pocas semanas! Incluso hemos puesto la boda otra vez en marcha desde aquella conversación en tu casa, como crees que puedo volver los preparativos atrás? es una broma verdad? dime que solo estás jugando conmigo Kurt...

- Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para que me aceptaran en NYADA? he llamado a Carmen millones de veces, le he escrito cartas, e incluso Tina me ayudó a ir a verla personalmente... para luego sentirme mal por marcharme sola y finalmente tomar la decisión de quedarme... me ha costado días convencer a mis padres sobre detener mi carrera un año! no podía imaginarme allí sin ti o Finn...  
- Tu no entiendes... acaso sabes lo horrible que se sintió no ser admitido? NY es mi lugar! y también es el tuyo... no pertenecemos aquí, y ya sabes lo que pienso sobre la boda... Finn puede estar contigo incluso si no se casan y probar suerte al igual que yo en la gran manzana hasta que seamos admitidos en alguna universidad el próximo semestre... este es el momento de vivir Rachel, no de buscar algo que nos deje atados a un lugar sin futuro... ya estamos listos... ahora es cuando...  
La discusión continuó un par de horas, era tarde; la noche se ocupó de tranquilizar los ánimos. Rachel puso su disco favorito, y se recostó en su cama mirando el techo.  
- Sabes qué? Está bien… aun no lo puedo creer… pero sigo siendo tu amiga y aunque me parezca una tontería lo que acabas de decidir, me parece bastante valiente… y te apoyo… - dijo Rachel más tranquila – pero debes hablar con Blaine de esto…  
- De hecho… ya lo hice… hoy hablamos sobre esto…  
- Ya le has dicho? Como ha reaccionado? – preguntó Rach con su mejor cara de intriga.  
El teléfono de Kurt sonó:  
- Kurt! dónde estás? Carol ya tiene la cena lista! – era Burt buscando a su hijo.  
- Estoy con Rachel, le dije a Finn que te avisara, estoy saliendo para allá.  
Tomó su abrigo, su morral y se despidió de su amiga agradeciendo al cielo que esa llamada le salvara el pellejo de otro ataque de cólera "Berry".  
- No pienses que esto quedará así Hummel! Ahora al menos me debes terminar de contar que sucedió con Blaine… mañana temprano en Lima Bean, sin falta. – Rachel abrazó a su amigo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente… (Lima Bean)**_

_**10:00 A.M**_

- Cielos! Realmente me estoy congelando! Entremos de una vez! – exclamo Rachel tomando la mano de Kurt.  
Lima Bean estaba lleno de gente… el fin del año escolar tenia a todos como locos, con planes, charlas, despedidas... y confusiones:  
- Entonces? Ya le has dicho a Blaine sobre tu nuevo y loco plan? – Dijo Rachel a Kurt con una mirada asesina – Te he mencionado que me parece muy poco sensato de tu parte?  
- Pues… ya he hablado con el… de hecho ayer intentamos abordar el tema y debo decir que no fue fácil… - contestó el muchacho escondiendo la mirada.  
- Y… y que dijo? Cielos! Que estoy preguntándote? Debe estar devastado! Quiero decir… es genial que sigas tus sueños y todo, nadie más que yo te apoyaría en algo como esto… es la clásica historia de película… el dilema… como en Funny girl, solo que Fanny se arrepiente y regresa por el Sr. Arnstein solo para llevarse una gran desiluci…  
- Ya para Rachel! – se precipitó Kurt con un grito interrumpiendo a su irritante amiga. Rachel Blanqueó los ojos y bebió un sorbo de café en silencio.  
– Lo.. lo siento… pero es que debes escucharme… como te dije, ayer hablé con Blaine- dijo finalmente Kurt haciendo una pausa cada tanto - pero… resulta que pues… no lo sé, el no estaba preparado para oír lo que tenía que decirle…  
- No, no, no… espera… acaso no le contaste nada? Cuanto más vas a esperar Kurt? Debes apurar las cosas si no quieres que se entere por otra persona, sabes cuánto le dolería eso? Acaso tienes idea de lo horrible que sería para Blaine enterarse de que después de que él se cambió de escuela, dejó a sus amigos y toda su vida para estar contigo, tú te vas y sin siquiera contarle? Sería devastador! - decía Rachel casi a gritos y con su habitual y exasperante tono dramático – Debes contarle cuanto antes, tu sabes que en Lima las paredes oyen, y no me extrañaría que alguien en el coro ya sepa de tus planes…  
- Cielos! Ya detente Rachel! Me has dicho demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo y me has llegado a marear! Primero déjame terminar… - … ('juro que comienzo a entender a Finn cuando se queja de los ataques de Rach' pensaba Kurt hacia adentro) suspiró, cerró los ojos y continuó mirando a su amiga que lo presionaba con un solo gesto de su rostro – Intenté decirle… y de hecho creo que el sospechaba algo… cuando comencé a hablarle se puso algo extraño, creo que no estaba listo, pensé que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento! Y… y.. me desesperé! Sabes que odio verlo llorar! Odio verlo con muecas de tristeza… le dije que me iba a quedar, que no necesitaba NY… y ahora no se qué hacer… - dijo bajando su mirada – el estaba demasiado feliz con esa noticia…  
Rachel miró a su amigo con un gesto de preocupación, ambos se quedaron en silencio; conversaron con gestos durante unos segundos hasta que el teléfono de ella interrumpió el clima:  
- Finn! Hola! – contestó la muchacha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Hola! Dónde estás? – preguntó Finn riendo al otro lado del teléfono – escucho mucho ruido!  
- Estoy Lima Bean! Y está realmente lleno de gente! – contestó Rachel casi a los gritos mientras intentaba oír con más claridad.  
- Estoy un poco ocupado ahora, pero te llamaba para contarte que esta noche mi mamá preparará una cena especial en casa… Burt y ella quieren que Blaine y tu vengan… tienes planes para hoy?  
- Genial! Hoy estoy libre! De hecho estoy aquí con Kurt! en un rato iremos a mi casa, llámame antes y allí estaremos, ya le han dicho a Blaine? – El rostro se le ensombreció un poco al recordar la situación 'especial' entre sus dos amigos y lo incómoda que podría ser la reunión si la familia de Burt o Carol decidían hablar de los planes para el nuevo año…  
- Yo me encargo de avisar a Blaine, no te preocupes… y ya no grites que te oigo bien y casi me dañas el oido – le dijo entre risas - nos vemos más tarde, te amo…  
Kurt la miraba con una ceja levantada, interrogándola con la mirada…  
- Era Finn… que te dijo? Qué pasa con Blaine? – preguntó luego de no obtener más que una mueca de confusión por parte de su amiga.  
- El solo quería avisarnos que su madre y tu padre quieren invitarnos a mí y a Blaine a cenar esta noche a su casa… - contestó clavando sus ojos en su celular. El blanco rostro de Kurt se puso aún más pálido.  
- Que… que… lo van a invitar a casa? – tartamudeó.  
- No me di cuenta hasta que Finn me dijo que ya le había avisado…  
- Como diablos es que nadie me pregunta nada? Acaso yo no debería saber sobre esto antes? – refunfuñaba Kurt alterado. – Ya puedo imaginarme el cuadro de esta noche: Mi padre hablando de NY sin más ni más en frente de Blaine…  
- Ahora soy yo la que debe hacer que te detengas. Es el momento justo para conversar con el… cuéntale a Burt que Blaine aun no sabe, para que los deje un rato a solas antes de la cena… solo, ve y dile exactamente qué es lo que está sucediendo… si se lo dices como me lo has dicho a mí, el lo entenderá… no es necesario que terminen ni nada, es decir… las relaciones a distancia son modernas y difíciles pero no son imposibles. El estará contigo el próximo año… y aún tienen tiempo para despedirse y todo…  
- Quizá tengas razón… quizá este sea el momento indicado… es decir, en algún momento tendré que enfrentarlo…-dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa de preocupación.  
- Aunque…  
- Aquí vamos…  
- Aun no te perdono por decidir esto… yo me quedé y rechacé mi solicitud de este año en NYADA para esperar por ti y por Finn… para irnos todos juntos, incluso con Blaine… y que decide Mr. Hummel? Irse a NY de todas formas, solo y sin haber entrado a ninguna Universidad… a 'probar suerte' como Julia Roberts… es decir, está bien pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes de empezar con los preparativos de la boda otra vez…- la mirada de Rachel se ensombreció, sus ojos se veían tristes. Volvió a mirar a Kurt con cariño – te voy a extrañar demasiado, sabes?

* * *

_**20:00 hs. P.M**_

- Como luzco? Es demasiado? Es decir, ya que voy a hablarle de algo poco agradable al menos debo lucir bien no crees? – Dijo Kurt nervioso frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba su extravagante sombrero azul.  
- Solo es una cena… si fuera tu, pensaría la forma de hablar y arreglar todo este lio… - contestó Rachel mientras se cepillaba el cabello con el mismo cepillo que por momentos usaba para cantar algunas notas mientras veía su reflejo detrás de Kurt.  
- Siempre debemos tener tiempo para algo de moda Rach… me ayuda a sacar los nervios, y además… empiezo a pensar que Blaine no lo va a tomar tan mal… es mas se que al final va a estar feliz por mí, sabes? Si… le mentí, y si… pude haber hecho de este problema un poco menos estresante y complicado… pero el entenderá… solo voy a por mi futuro.  
- Pues… - contestó su amiga apretando los labios. – He pasado por esto… bueno… casi… recuerdas? Unas pocas horas después de aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Finn, mi carta de NYADA llegó; tuve pánico…. Pues sabía que tenía que contarle…  
- Pero… finalmente te vas a quedar en Lima…  
- No me quieras convencer de nada 'pequeño' – lo interrumpió – cada cosa tiene su tiempo… y creo que es justo equilibrar la balanza… Finn ha sacrificado varias cosas por mi… quizá sea tiempo de retribuirle…  
- Casándose? Ya sabes lo que opino sobre eso. – Kurt empezaba a sonar molesto – Claramente cada cosa tiene su momento, como tú dices… y el momento de tomar vuelo para nosotros es ahora…. Aunque claro está, que también puedes elegir anclarte en un solo sitio…  
- Yo solo pienso que…  
La conversación fue interrumpida por Leroy que golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de su hija:  
- Disculpen chicos, acaba de llamar Carole para preguntar por ustedes… Los esperan en la 'Residencia Hummel/Hudson' – dijo divertido como de costumbre.  
En cuanto el señor Berry se fue, el silencio inundó el cuarto. Ambos tenían puntos razonables… por un lado Kurt no se equivocaba acerca de sus sueños y NY… y por otro Rachel tenía razón cuando hablaba de 'equilibrar' las cosas en la relación… pero como siempre, el orgullo de ambos no les permitía mirar más allá de sus propias narices.  
Era como cuando estaban enemistados en el segundo año; Claro que podrían haber conversado y arreglar la situación de ambos, pero no.  
Por un lado ella creía que todo iría bien si sus asuntos románticos/emocionales seguían su camino junto a Finn, y postergaba sus metas al menos un año, NY, Broadway, NYADA.  
Por otro él pensaba que todo dependía de sus sueños, aunque eso significara alejarse un poco de Blaine… aparentemente no pensaba en las consecuencias.  
- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la cena antes de que nos manden a buscar con la policía… - dijo finalmente Rachel.  
- Si… será mejor… - contestó con la voz débil su amigo – oye… espera… tu, de verdad piensas que…  
- Yo… no se qué aconsejarte Kurt… creo que empezaste mal con este asunto, solo eso… me encanta que te sientas seguro de ir por todo lo que siempre has querido, pero el tiempo va a hacer lo suyo, comenzarás a extrañas cosas, gente, lugares… no va a ser tan fácil…  
- Entonces? – dijo con un tono vulnerable.  
- Entonces, imagina… solo imagina, como va a ser en unos 6 meses… incluso en unas semanas… Estarás solo, es decir… siempre nos hemos sentido solos y extraños en Lima… pero no hablo de esa clase de soledad... me refiero a que no será igual hablar con Blaine por teléfono, contarme tus cosas por Skype, o saludar a tus padres solo en fechas especiales…  
- Pero… que pasa si nuestras relaciones nos atan a Lima para siempre? Qué tal si en unos 20 años las cosas cambian y vivimos el 'que hubiese pasado si..'? No es este el momento?  
- Puede que tengas razón Kurt… - dijo Rachel pensativa pero resuelta – pero si no nos sentimos bien no vamos a tener la fortaleza suficiente… No solo tú vas a sentirte solo con esa decisión…  
Rachel tomó su bolso y miró a su amigo…  
- Sé sabio… se que harás lo correcto… decidas lo que decidas voy a apoyarte… pero ya sabes mi opinión y yo se la tuya…  
Salieron de su casa hasta llegar a la de Kurt, entraron y encontraron a Finn en la cocina.  
- Oh por Dios! Estás cocinando? Mis ojos no lo creen! – exclamó Rachel mientras se encaminaba a abrazar a su novio.  
- Es el poder 'Berry' – dijo Kurt blanqueando los ojos.  
- Ya se me hace extraño que no estés controlando todo Kurt! es decir… viene Blaine sabias? – preguntó Finn a su hermano – acaso fuiste a comprar manteles especiales o a elegir una nueva vajilla especial para esta noche?  
- Pues… no… solo fui a 'Lima Bean' con Rach y luego a su casa a tener nuestras horas de amigos… - contestó con algo de distracción Kurt.  
- … …- Finn miró a Rachel con su típica cara de preocupación – No te has aparecido en todo el día hermano… y… no has preparado ninguna loca idea especial para la primer cena de nuestros padres con Blaine? Es Blaine, tu Blaine sabías? (estoy diciendo algo mal? – le susurró a Rachel)  
- Si lo sé… y estoy emocionado…. – dijo Kurt con un tono poco convincente mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.  
Rachel y Finn se quedaron en la cocina jugueteando con el extraño menjunje dentro de la cacerola en la que el alto muchacho estaba trabajando inútilmente, perdidos entre risas, mientras que Kurt se dejó caer en la cama de su alcoba, pensativo, preocupado... en menos de lo esperado sonó el timbre. Carole saludó a Rachel y se dirigío a la puerta. Era Blaine con una enorme sonrisa y un hermoso ramo de flores.  
- Tu debes ser Blaine! Hola! – dijo la madre de Finn con mucha alegría – eres tal y como Kurt te describió: adorable!  
- Hola! Mucho gusto! Usted debe ser Carole… y por cierto, muchas gracias! – contestó el joven mientras entraba con entusiasmo.  
- Hey muchacho! Finalmente estás aquí – exclamó Burt mientras se acercaba para abrazar a Blaine.  
- Señor Hummel! Mucho tiempo sin vernos… estoy muy feliz por la invitación a esta cena – saludó amablemente Blaine.  
Kurt escuchó, el alboroto de voces sin poder distinguir si se trataba del meloso jugueteo de su hermano y su amiga en la cocina o la dulce e inevitable llegada de su novio.  
Se miró al espejo una última vez, se acomodó la ropa, se quedó un segundo en silencio y se dijo a si mismo...  
- Tu sabes muy bien que hacer… tu siempre lo sabes…  
Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Pese a todo el lío que tenía por resolver y los nervios que lo invadían no pudo contener la alegría al ver el cuadro que lo esperaba en el living; Carole y Burt sonreían mientras conversaban animados con Blaine que parecía muy cómodo y divertido contándoles un par de anécdotas. En cuanto Kurt hizo visible su presencia bajando por las escaleras, el otro muchacho casi saltó de la alegría; tomó el ramo de flores y se paró del sofá para recibirlo con un rostro desbordante de alegría.  
'Oh por dios, traje? Flores? Una pajarilla nueva? Mira esa expresión en su rostro… puedes ser mas adorable Anderson?'  
Pensaba Kurt para si mismo mientras se perdía cada tanto en los ojos de quien lo esperaba para abrazarlo.  
- Aquí estoy finalmente… - dijo Blaine con ternura mientras lo abrazaba – te extrañé mucho…  
- No sé muy bien que decir.. simplemente me has dejado mudo… - contestó Kurt mientras terminaba de despegarse de Blaine para sentir el aroma de las rosas que acababa de recibir como regalo… - esto es simplemente perfecto…  
- El momento y tú lo ameritaban – contestó Blaine dulcemente…  
- Por cierto… yo también te extrañé – dijo finalmente Kurt pegando un pequeño beso en los labios de Blaine…  
- Pues… estoy ansioso por saber de qué se trata eso de lo que me quieres hablar…  
Kurt se quedó en blanco… bajó de esa nube de dulzura en la que se había perdido en cuanto bajó de su cuarto y recordó lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar….


	4. Chapter 4

**_Subo doble Capitulo esta noche :) espero que les guste! Brittana y Klaine como protagonistas jaja Finchel con una aparicion especial y chistosa :P enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Cap.#4 - La hora de la verdad_**

**_Flashback: Cena en Breadstix _**

**_Brittany y Santana:_**

- Bueno, estábamos sobrando en la mesa de porcelana… será mejor que nos busquemos nuestra propia mesa… - dijo Santana mientras sentía que el corazón iba a saltársele del pecho.

- Blaine Warbler lucía un poco extraño no crees? Lucía de la misma forma en que tú luces ahora…

- De qué hablas Britt? – contestó la morocha intentando disimular.

- Me has dicho que querías hablar conmigo de algo importante y ahora lo único que haces es evitar mi mirada… Lord Tubbington me ha dicho que las personas con comportamientos nerviosos suelen esconder algo…

- Yo… yo de hecho necesitaba hablar de algo, pero ya no tiene importancia… creo que estos días de locura con la graduación y todo eso me han afectado un poco y eso…

- Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo… luces asustada… solo dime…

Santana suspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo sin que Brittany pudiera ver su gesto de preocupación y se dijo a si misma:

_'De acuerdo, este es el momento… siempre he sido valiente, y eso no debe cambiar hoy'_

Dio media vuelta y condujo a Britt a la tormentosa noche fuera de Breadstix .

- He pensado en mi futuro Britt, en algún momento teníamos que solucionar lo nuestro…

- Que hay que solucionar?

- Todo va cambiar ahora… yo me gradué y tu no… si voy a la universidad para seguir siendo animadora o si voy a NY nada va a ser como antes…

- El año anterior Jacob Ben Israel dijo que estaba trabajando en una máquina del tiempo… estas alturas ya debe estar lista, si la usamos podremos volver una y otra vez a este año… tu pensabas que yo no había pensado en esto?

- A ver… Brittany… necesitamos hablar en serio… y es bastante difícil para mi preguntarte lo que te voy a preguntar, asi que solo lo diré de una vez…

- De acuerdo, pero siempre tendremos la alternativa de Jacob…

- No iré a Kentucky, me iré a NY a seguir mis sueños, pero no puedo avanzar sin ti… usaré el dinero de mis padres, quiero que vengas conmigo…

Ambas muchachas quedaron congeladas con tales palabras de la boca de Santana, la tormenta se volvía cada vez más fuerte y cada tanto los relámpagos iluminaban la calle por completo.

- Yo… - dijo Brittany sin terminar la frase.

- Está bien, no me tienes que contestar ahora… piénsalo… - dijo Santana para luego desaparecer entre la oscura calle camino a la avenida principal.

_'Ella se veía tan abrumada, me dirá que no… como diablos pude haberla puesto en este aprieto? Es demasiado arriesgado, no sé cómo volveré a hablarle luego de esto… maldito el momento en que esta idea cruzo mi mente...'_

Santana caminaba por la calle principal perdida en sus propios pensamientos mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos por momentos se perdían entre las gotas de lluvia. Llegó a su casa y no tuvo fuerzas para entrar, había caminado por horas y horas y sentía una presión enorme encima de ella. Se dejó caer en el escalón de la puerta de entrada, observaba con detenimiento como el agua impactaba contra el cemento, el llanto no cesaba ni un segundo y la lluvia la envolvía por completo.

Puso sus dos manos sobre su frente hasta que un sonido cercano de pasos de alguien que caminaba sobre los charcos hizo que volviera a mirar al frente. La imagen de un dulce rostro empapado por la lluvia, con el cabello chorreando agua y una maleta embarrada la devolvió a la realidad.

- Brittany… que rayos haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó confundida y con la voz temblorosa por el llanto.

- La gente piensa que soy estúpida, pero se cuando las cosas importantes pasan… hay veces en que lo más sensato es cometer algunas locuras… esta es mi respuesta…

- Pero… que haces con esa maleta aho...

- Ahora… se que las cosas en tu hogar no están bien, con lo de la universidad, los problemas con tu abuela y las peleas… se que estás sufriendo… yo también tengo problemas en mi casa… Lord Tubbington está fuera de control… necesitamos huír como lo dijiste, pero ahora…

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa; Carole había preparado una deliciosa cena para los invitados, incluyendo el plato vegetariano para Rachel que esta vez Finn no se había olvidado de tener en cuenta.

Blaine no dejaba de conversar con Burt, y Kurt no dejaba de vigilarlos para interrumpirlos con algún comentario extraño cada vez que estaban a punto de hablar de sus nuevos planes.

- Esto es estresante… - le susurró a Rachel. – creo que no podré pasar en paz ni un solo bocado.

- Mantente calmado, deberías haber hablado con Burt antes de la cena como te dije! Deja esto en mis manos… tu encárgate de Blaine - contestó su amiga.

- Que piensas hacer?

- Hey señor Hummel! – exclamó Rach para detener la conversación entre Burt y Blaine - Mis padres están pensando seriamente en comprar un nuevo auto y como usted tiene un taller quizá podría darnos una mano…

Mientras Rachel hablaba de cuanta cosa se le ocurría con el padre de su amigo para distraerlo; Kurt se acercaba a Blaine cada vez más y sin disimulo, con intenciones de que no mirara ni hablara con nadie más que con él.

- Qué te pasa Kurt? te comportas extraño – dijo Blaine entre risas.

- Nada, nada, estoy feliz de que hayas venido solo eso – contestó mientras le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta para callarlo.

- No me has dicho de lo que me querías hablar…

- No seas descortés Anderson! Estamos en la mesa, luego platicaremos…

- Pues tu no me estás dando el ejemplo, apenas si me puedo mover – volvió a reir - me tienes prácticamente acorralado, me abrazas, me callas con esa servilleta cada dos segundos… apenas puedo comer!

- Shhh… luego hablamos… - dijo Kurt intentando reírse para salir del paso mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

La cena continuó de forma normal para todos, excepto para Kurt que seguía en plan de impedir que Blaine llegara a tocar el tema de las universidades y eso con algún miembro de su familia; Rachel conversaba con Burt y Carole de alguna tontería para mantenerlos distraídos y Kurt mantenía a Blaine ocupado mientras escuchaba a su amiga; pero se habían olvidado de una persona en aquella mesa que podía ser potencialmente torpe para ese tipo de cosas…

- Rachel y yo estamos poniendo en marcha de nuevo los preparativos para la boda… finalmente todo saldrá conforme a lo que habíamos planeado en un principio… solo que tendremos que hacer todo antes de que Kurt se vaya a NY claro… - dijo Finn con una sonrisa inocente mientras sacaba comida de su plato.

Rachel que volvía de la cocina con algo que había ido a buscar lo mas rápido posible, se quedó inmóvil con la mandíbula por el piso, miró a Finn que todavía no se daba cuenta de nada y luego miró a Kurt que quedó con la mirada clavada en la mesa casi sin pestañear. El silencio fue destrozado de la misma manera que la tranquilidad del joven Hummel por un confundido Blaine que veía todo aquello como chiste.

- De que hablas Finn? – dijo Blaine divertido.

- De… - intentó responder hasta que un salero le dio justo en la cabeza.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la parte donde se encontraba la pequeña puertita de vaivén de la cocina que todavía se movía.

- Oh cielos! Como lo siento! Creo que me dí la vuelta con demasiada fuerza y el salero se me resbaló de la mano… - dijo Rachel excusándose mientras corría hacia la silla donde se sentaba Finn. – Estás bien?

- Creo que es el salero más resistente que jamás hayan fabricado – dijo Finn con un gesto de dolor…

- Cielos! Mira como ha quedado tu frente! Iré por el botiquín - exclamó Carole corriendo escaleras arriba.

- Qué rayos hiciste? – le susurró Kurt a su amiga lo mas bajo que pudo mientras todos trataban de ayudar a Finn de alguna forma.

- Me desesperé, me desesperé! Ahora me siento terrible, como es que se nos olvidó hablar con Finn sobre esto? – contestó Rachel susurrando como su amigo.

- Nos concentramos demasiado en nuestros padres y se nos pasó…

- Diablos! Carole y Burt me veían como a una loca…

- Que tanto hablan ustedes dos ahí? – se acercó Blaine un poco jocoso con el tragi- cómico hecho.

- Nada, nada. – respondieron a coro los dos amigos.

- Okay… - dijo Blaine sospechando acertadamente que ambos se traian algo entre manos.

- Al menos ve a ayudar a tu prometido Berry – le dijo Kurt al oído. – disimula lo indisimulable…

- Iré a ver a Finn – dijo finalmente toda nerviosa y marchándose con movimientos casi robóticos.

Blaine se puso al lado de Kurt y notó su nerviosismo que cada vez se hacía mas evidente. Acercó su mano para rodearle la cintura con el brazo, a lo que el pequeño Hummel reaccionó con un tenso ataque de risas como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

- Que pasa Kurt!? tu y Rachel se han comportado de una manera realmente extraña toda la noche! Hablando a los gritos, no dejando que nadie hablara de nada y terminando con un salero que 'accidentalmente' – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – salió volando justo en el momento en que Finn iba a decirme algo.

- Yo… de acuerdo, si… vas a odiarme por lo que tengo que decirte… no hay un 'momento justo' para esto… ven conmigo – le tomó la mano, le avisó a todos que irían un rato afuera y lo condujo al porche.

Se sentaron en la entrada frente a frente, Kurt miró a los ojos a Blaine que no dejaba de interrogarlo sin palabras, suspiró mientras le tomaba ambas manos de nuevo y finalmente dijo:

- Esta cena ha sido extraña, pero me ha hecho feliz que vinieras… las flores, el traje, lo bien que te llevas con mi familia…no quiero arruinar nada de esto, pero también necesito ser honesto como no lo he sido antes… recuerdas nuestra última cita en Breadstix?

- Claro que la recuerdo… me diste una de las noticias más lindas que he tenido en todo lo que va del año… - dijo Blaine con los ojos húmedos pero presintiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- Pues… no tienes una idea de lo difícil que es esto para mi… pero te dije que me iba a quedar en Lima por el solo hecho de no querer verte derramar ni una sola lágrima aquella noche…

- Creo que es imposible... – dijo el morocho tratando de detener las gotitas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

- Días atrás había decidido irme…

- Irte? A donde? – preguntó Blaine mientras se soltaba de las manos de Kurt.

- Vamos Blaine, Finn te lo dijo… Sabes que te amo más que a nada, pero esta idea no me ha dejado en paz… es decir… una carta no puede decidir mi vida… simplemente no lo veo justo… Me iré a New York…

Esas palabras fueron simplemente un baldazo de agua helada…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hoy me inspiré de pronto y salió un capitulo bastante largo espero que les guste, como les prometí desde este cap las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes jaja dejen sus reviews... enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Cap #5 - No todo es lo que parece**_

_'Han pasado dos días desde la cena. Todavía tengo la imagen de Kurt sentado solo en la entrada de su casa sin la más mínima mueca de tristeza mientras yo me alejaba. ¿Es posible que esto verdaderamente esté pasando? No sé cómo definir lo que esta situación me produce… si tuviera que elegir una palabra sería decepción. Aun me pregunto a mi mismo si la misma persona que pensé conocer, que decía sentir algo especial por mi es la misma que está a punto de dejarme sin importarle nada. No quiero sonar egoísta, admiro su valentía por seguir sus sueños… pero me duele la frialdad de sus actos… no tengo fuerzas para empezar la semana; estamos en receso escolar por las vacaciones pero aun así quiero quedarme todo el día aquí en casa sin hacer nada… quizá inconscientemente esté esperando que mi teléfono anuncie su llamada, desde esa noche él no se ha comunicado conmigo para nada… sin embargo estoy casi seguro de que si llama, no podría contestarle… me siento completamente perdido…'_

Blaine tenía una pequeña carpeta celeste empapelada con varias fotos, donde escribía cada cosa que le sucedía, allí se 'descargaba' cuando algo lo enojaba o lo entristecía, también era el lugar donde guardaba sus fotos más preciadas, sus recuerdos más adorados y sus secretos más inconfesables… ese documento era su confidente… ese documento y la música; tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar una canción que hablaba de todo lo que sentía...

* * *

**Do you ever feel like breaking down? **

_¿Alguna vez sentiste que te derrumbabas?_

**Do you ever feel out of place? **

_¿Alguna vez te sentiste fuera de lugar?_

**Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you **

_Es como si simplemente no pertenecieras_

_Y nadie te entiende.._

**Do you ever want to run away?**

_¿alguna vez quisiste huir lejos?_

**Do you lock yourself in your room? **

_¿Te has encerrado en tu cuarto?_

**With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming **

_Con la radio encendida muy alto_

_Para que nadie te escuche gritar_

**No you don't know what it's like**

_No sabes lo que es _

**When nothing feels alright ****  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **

_Cuando nada se siente bien  
Tu no sabes lo que es  
Ser como yo_

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

_Estar herido __  
Sentirte perdido _

**To be left out in the dark **

_Estar abandonado en la oscuridad _

**To be kicked when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

_Sentirte pateado cuando has caído__  
Sentir que has sido empujado _

**To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you **

_Estar en la edad de fallar __  
Y nadie esta ahí para salvarte _

**No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life **

_No sabes lo que es __  
Bienvenido a mi vida_

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**

_¿Quieres ser alguien mas?_

**Are you sick of feeling so left out? **

_¿Estas te enfermo sentirte tan abandonado? _

**Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over? **

_Estas desesperado por encontrar algo mas __  
Antes de que tu vida se acabe_

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**

_¿Estás orgulloso de un mundo que por dentro odias? _

**Are you sick of everyone around? **

_¿Estás enfermo de todos alrededor? _

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding **

_Con sus grandes sonrisas fingidas y Estúpidas mentiras __  
Y mientras muy adentro estas Sangrando _**No you don't know what it's like**

_No sabes lo que es_

**When nothing feels alright **

_Cuando nada se siente bien _

**You don't know what it's like  
To be like me **

_Tu no sabes lo que es __  
Ser como yo_

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark**

_Estar herido_  
_Sentirte perdido  
Estar abandonado en la oscuridad_

**To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around **

_Sentirte pateado cuando has caído__  
Sentir que has sido empujado _

**To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you**

_Estar en la edad de fallar, __  
Y nadie esta ahí para salvarte _

**No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life **

_No sabes lo que es __  
Bienvenido a mi vida_

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back**

_Nunca nadie miente seriamente en tu cara __  
Nunca nadie te apuñala en la espalda _

**You might think I'm happy ****  
But I'm not gonna be ok **

_Tu piensas que estoy feliz __  
Pero yo no estaré bien _

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work **

_Todos siempre te han dado lo que quieres __  
Nunca tuviste que trabajar_

**It was always there  
You don't know what it's like **

_todo estaba siempre ahí __  
Tu no sabes como es, como es _

**What it's like  
To be hurt, to feel lost **

_Estar herido __  
Sentirte perdido_

**To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down **

_Estar abandonado en la oscuridad __  
Sentirte pateado cuando has caído_

**To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down **

_Sentir que has sido empujado __  
Estar en la edad de fallar, _

**And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)**

_Y nadie esta ahí para salvarte __  
(No sabes lo que es (lo que es))_

**To be hurt  
To feel lost **

_Estar herido __  
Sentirte perdido _

**To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked When you're down **

_Estar abandonado en la oscuridad __  
Sentirte pateado cuando has caído_

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

_Sentir que has sido empujado __  
Estar en la edad de fallar, _

**And no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like **

_Y nadie está ahí para salvarte __  
No sabes lo que es _

**Welcome to my life **

_Bienvenido a mi vida_

* * *

Había pasado los dos días posteriores a la cena en casa de Kurt, en su habitación solo, pensativo, esperando alguna llamada, una disculpa, algo… pero eso simplemente no sucedía.

**_Flashback_**

- ¿Qué?

- Me ha costado decidirme pero me marcho en dos semanas a New York Blaine…

- Dime que es una broma… ¿De qué diablos se trataba entonces cuando me dijiste que te ibas a quedar? –pregunto Blaine perdiendo la calma.

- Fue solo eso, lo siento solo no quería verte llorar y aquel día te veías tan triste… lo siento tanto…

- No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras antes… ¿Toda esta cena fue solo un circo verdad? Para ti no es más que una broma, para ti y para Rachel… no fue más que un chiste… fui un idiota pensando que habías organizado todo esto con detalle para que me acercara mas a tu familia… - dijo Blaine entre llanto y enojo mientras se levantaba y se iba.- por cierto dile a tu amiga que es una gran actriz, realmente han montado un gran show…

**_Fin del flashback_**

* * *

**_Domingo 20:00 hs._**

- El ni siquiera intentó detenerme… terminó de hablar y me miró con los ojos vacios de expresión… lo dijo como algo sin importancia… - tecleó Blaine en su computadora.

- Cielos, no se bien que decirte Blaine… lo describías de una forma totalmente opuesta hace poco tiempo atrás… - contestó en la pantalla la persona al otro lado del chat.

- De hecho eso es lo que mas me duele… el nunca había sido tan frio y distante conmigo…

- ¿Has hecho algo que pudo haberle molestado?

- No que me acuerde; he caído a su casa con flores, me he llevado bien con sus padres, me cambié a su escuela, eso es tan malo?

- Quizá sea alérgico a las flores…

Blaine soltó una carcajada en la soledad de su cuarto.

- Gracias por contenerme al otro lado de la pantalla, solo no quiero molestarte demasiado con mis problemas.

_'Jake está escribiendo un mensaje'_

Tras unos minutos de demora un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla.

- Claro que no me molestas Blaine, de hecho te comprendo completamente… eso o "me ha pasado casi lo mismo hace poco" ja ja ja

- Debo admitir que me has hecho cambiar de humor…

- Algunas personas dicen que ese es mi súper poder especial, ¿Espero aquí por ti mañana a la misma hora?

- Por su puesto…

- Por cierto, ese tal Kurt es un tonto por dejarte ir… hasta mañana Blaine.

- Hasta mañana – tecleó Blaine con una media sonrisa.

* * *

- He llamado a Blaine y no me ha contestado… - dijo Rachel mientras caminaba del brazo con Kurt por el centro comercial. – No puedo creer que también se haya enojado conmigo…

- Mira ese saco gris, me han creado una necesidad en este local…- contestó el muchacho cambiando de tema con nerviosismo como de costumbre.

- De acuerdo Kurt, ya basta… detesto cuando te quieres escapar de tus problemas de este modo. ¿No has intentado hablarle?

Kurt se quedó congelado mirando a su amiga, con una mueca de pesar.

- No, y no lo haré. – dijo soltándose de las manos de Rachel – todos quieren hacerme ver como el culpable de todo… ¡el es un egoísta! Ni siquiera se alegró por mí…

- Debes admitir que tu no actuaste nada bien con él. Deberían hablar.. vamos! Ya son casi adultos, todo esto me sabe a tonterías… y de hecho yo debería estar tan enojada como Blaine por tu actitud.

- Oh oh oh, espera ahí Rachel… si vas a recriminarme esto cada vez que hagamos algo juntos mejor vete buscando otro amigo. – dijo enojado el muchacho mientras se alejaba a paso acelerado.

Rachel suspiró y miró al techo mientras intentaba alcanzarlo de nuevo.

- ¡Detente Kurt! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? No quiero un nuevo mejor amigo, debes entender que solo te digo las cosas porque te conozco y quiero que soluciones esto para que no sea una mochila que lleves encima a New York… sí, estoy molesta contigo y voy a decírtelo cuantas veces lo sienta necesario, totalmente entiendo a Blaine, sé que estás actuando extraño últimamente por eso me preocupo, no entiendo qué te pasa, y no tengo idea de los que sientes, pero cada vez que quiero averiguarlo te distraes con un par de botas o un saco o cuanta cosa sirva para zafarte del tema… escaparte de lo que sientes solo será peor… dímelo… soy tu amiga ¿Verdad?

Kurt explotó en una crisis de llanto en pleno centro comercial mientras se abalanzó contra su amiga en un abrazo; todo lo que venía acumulando mientras se mostraba frio respecto de todo había llegado al límite y aquellas palabras no hicieron más que hacerlo reaccionar de golpe.

Rachel lo condujo hasta las escaleras para sentarse mientras Kurt terminaba de limpiar su rostro con un pequeño pañuelito. Se mantuvieron juntos varios minutos mientras Rachel seguía sujetándolo en sus brazos.

- He intentado mantenerme fuerte, pero es demasiado Rach… todos creen que es fácil para mí la decisión que he tomado, pero no lo es… el solo hecho de dejar de ver a mi padre, a Carole, a ti, a Blaine me hace morir por dentro. No me tomé ni dos segundos para pensar nada, por eso traté de actuar todo como si no tuviera importancia.

- Lo sé… ya no llores mas… todo se arreglará…

- A veces quisiera ser como el resto de las personas sabes? Que mi problema mas grande fuera elegir el color de ropa del día… Tu y yo no estamos en la misma frecuencia que el resto del mundo… estos son los momentos en que me siento completamente fuera de lugar… siento que tomamos todo demasiado personal, soñamos demasiado alto, todo nos afecta más de lo que debería… - Rachel escuchaba a su amigo y soltó una pequeña risa nostálgica.

- Siempre pensé que ser especial era lo que contaba… pero ser especial a veces apesta. Yo también suelo pensar que sería más fácil ser un poco más normal… pero, sabes? Cuando estuvimos juntos en el escenario de 'Wicked' en New York para los nacionales pasados supe que todo el dolor valía la pena, cuando ganamos cada competencia, cada vez que logro algo que me propuse, cada vez que hablo con alguien tan parecido a mí como tu… sé que ser diferente es un regalo…

- Un regalo que apesta...- ambos rieron.

- Si… en efecto… pero ya basta, límpiate esas lagrimas, vamos a arreglar esto juntos como siempre lo hacemos, luego te marcharás a New York y te llamaré cada día hasta que dejes de extrañar el brillo enceguecedor de tu amiga, de acuerdo? – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

- Siempre sabes levantar mi ánimo Berry.

* * *

_**Lunes 20:00 hs.**_

- Hola "Blainey Blaine"! que puntualidad! – fue el primer mensaje que apareció en la pantalla.

- ¡Hey Jake! ¿Qué tal?, lo sé no me perdería de hablar contigo hoy…

- ¿Cómo andan las cosas?

- Igual que ayer, aunque nuestra última conversación me ha levantado bastante el ánimo.

- Me alegro por eso.

- ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos?

- Ja ja no tengo ningún problema…

- ¿Lugar?

- El parque me parece genial ¿Qué dices?

- Perfecto… llevamos un tiempo en esto y creo que nos llevaremos bien en persona, ahora más que nunca necesito un amigo…

- De acuerdo, entonces… mañana? A la misma hora, pero en persona…

- Seré el de pantalones amarillos…

- Sabré reconocerte, hasta entonces…

'Jake se ha desconectado'

Blaine se quedó con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pensativo pero con la mirada triste; levantó la cabeza para mirar el teléfono que seguía mudo, se acercó a la ventana en su dormitorio y miró hacia afuera, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. En la pequeña pantalla apareció la foto de Rachel por enésima vez. Blaine se sentía diferente esta vez…

- Hola Rachel… - contestó.

- Oh! Cielos! Me ha contestado – se escuchó del otro lado. – Hola Blaine! Te he llamado un millón de veces.

- Créeme que lo se… no quería hablar contigo, ni con quien estoy seguro está al lado tuyo.

- Si te refieres a Kurt, el no está conmigo… de hecho estaba con Finn, pero el ya se ha ido…

- Mira Rachel, si vas a intentar algo respecto de lo que ha pasado olvidalo…

- Vamos, Blaine! Necesito verte para hablar, eres mi amigo y Kurt también… no puedo soportar todo esto… ambos están en plan de no ceder nada y se quedarán atascados por puro orgullo.

- ¡Vaya amiga! ¿Te ha dado Kurt mi mensaje? Fue muy convincente el show que han montado…

- Lo siento Blaine, las cosas no son como parecen… Lo que sucedió no es como debía pasar todo… solo, déjame contarte no quiero estar enemistada contigo si?

Blaine suspiró… pensó unos segundos…

- De acuerdo… dime cuando y donde…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 la cancion es 'Welcome to my life' de 'Simple Plan' watch?v=qcsJIxkayU8**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bueno, acá les dejo el cap N° 6 :) es bastante mas largo que los anteriores... un tanto dramático pero ya tendrán momentos bonitos jajaj espero que les guste! les agradezco si me dejan reviews o recomiendan la historia :) saludos! enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Cap. #6 'Corazones Congelados'_**

_"¡Me estoy congelando! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Acaso vendrás? Rachel."_

_"Claro que iré, estoy casi llegando. Blaine"_

Era uno de los días más fríos del mes en Ohio, Rachel esperaba en la parte más oculta del parque. Colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos cada dos segundos y revisaba el celular repetidas veces; había comprado un café en 'Lima - Beans' antes de llegar pero no había tardado ni un suspiro en terminar de beberlo.

'_Rayos! Que día más genial hemos elegido para una reconciliación entre amigos Blaine…'_

Pensaba mientras se movía para no congelarse.

- ¡Hey Rachel! – se escuchó cerca la voz de Blaine acompañada del sonido de sus pasos sobre el césped húmedo. – Lamento la tardanza…

- ¡Ahí estás! Creo que estoy a punto de sufrir un caso de sueño criogénico… - dijo Rachel mientras tiritaba.

- Okay, vamos a 'Lima - Bean' o a cualquier otro sitio que tenga calefacción, porque realmente yo también muero de frio...

- ¡No! No podemos, de hecho ya se me está pasando el frio ¿sabes? No es tan terrible… vamos a sentarnos en aquel banquillo… - dijo todavía tiritando…

- De acuerdo… - dijo Blaine desconcertado. - ¿A qué va todo esto de vernos en este lugar tan tenebrosamente escondido en el parque? Me doy cuenta de que no quieres ir a un lugar con mucha gente…

- De hecho, Kurt no sabe que he venido para hablar contigo y si se entera podría matarme… sabes que el siempre anda por aquí por un café o simplemente comprando ropa o accesorios y honestamente prefiero morir congelada antes de ser asesinada por mi mejor amigo

- Entiendo, si vas a hablarme de él para que lo llame o algo parecido, déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo… - dijo Blaine mientras se levantaba del banco.

- No, no, no… ¡vamos Blaine! Solo escucha lo que tengo para decir y luego si quieres te marchas… - dijo Rachel sujetándolo del brazo.

Blaine suspiró y se volvió a sentar haciendo un gesto de atención hacia Rachel.

- Verás… yo solo quiero disculparme por lo de la cena… se que actué como una chiflada, de hecho, es lo que me sucede cuando me pongo nerviosa y esta vez todo se salió de control con lo del salero y eso… el punto es que, nada estaba planeado de ese modo… Kurt estaba muy emocionado con tu presencia esa noche, y más aún con el vinculo que estableciste con sus padres… ni siquiera yo tenía idea de lo de New York, él me lo dijo luego de hablar contigo en 'Breadstix' y me puse como loca… - Rachel le contó con mucho drama una vez más la historia de cómo ella había 'sacrificado' un año en NYADA por Kurt y bla bla bla. – Entonces entenderás que también pasé por lo que tú estás pasando ahora… me puse muy furiosa con Kurt, pero lo quiero y decidí apoyarlo después de todo. Esa noche el había planeado hablar contigo antes de la cena, pero luego todo se descontroló, Burt y Carole no sabían que tu no sabías sobre todo esto… y Kurt no pudo decirles que no te lo contaran mientras cenábamos, porque llegamos un poco tarde mientras él elegía el atuendo indicado para impresionarte…

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la muchacha le contaba sobre los preparativos que había hecho su amigo para recibirlo.

- El realmente estaba muy nervioso ¿Sabes? – retomó Rachel el hilo de conversación luego de hacer una pausa. – Por eso fue que yo decidí ayudar distrayendo a sus padres para que no hablaran contigo sobre el tema… Kurt no quería que te enteraras de todo por alguien que no fuera el… con tantas vueltas finalmente nos olvidamos de Finn, y cuando él iba a hablarte el corazón se nos detuvo, esa es la parte donde aparecí yo con el salero… creo que exageré un poco…

- ¿Un poco? – dijo Blaine con las cejas levantadas mientras sonreía.

- Bueno… bastante… yo solo… no quiero que estés enojado conmigo y Kurt… es decir, el solo quería encontrar un buen modo de darte la noticia y yo solo quise ayudar, de una manera un tanto peculiar pero… tu sabes que nunca hubiésemos planeado nada en contra tuyo…

- ¿Y qué hay de que él me haya mentido en 'Breadstix'? – dijo el joven con la mirada un tanto triste.

- Pues… imagina que para él no es nada fácil… el dijo que te vio muy mal ese día y no tuvo el valor de decírtelo… - Rachel miró para todos lados y se acercó a Blaine - de acuerdo… Kurt me mataría si se entera que voy a contarte esto… pero el realmente no ha estado bien con este asunto… aún está confundido, es mi mejor amigo y puedo decirte con certeza que te ama pero también está loco por ir a probar suerte en la 'gran manzana'… creo que no está muy seguro de todo lo que está haciendo… solo sabe que hay que elegir un camino y se ha tirado de cabeza para un solo lado por hacer algo… pero por otro está muriéndose por tener que dejarte… necesita ayuda, apoyo, una guía y estoy segura de que por sobre todo te necesita a ti…

- ¡Diablos! Yo también me siento muy confundido… gracias por aclarar todo este lío Rach, de verdad gracias… no sé porque pero aun me siento un tanto enfadado… ese día se comportó muy distante… lo extraño como un loco, pero…

- No puedo ser imparcial… es decir Kurt es como mi hermano y aún si estuviera equivocado lo defendería… pero no es el caso. Quizá solo estaba un poco perdido, ya sabes cómo es… intenta mantenerse fuerte y de hecho todas las cosas que ha vivido lo han endurecido un poco, pero yo lo he visto quebrarse y te aseguro que necesita saber que tu estarás ahí con el… solo piénsalo…

- No me ha llamado desde entonces…

- Lo sé… es orgulloso, tanto como tú y yo… eso hace que nos perdamos muchas cosas valiosas… alguien tiene que ceder ¿no crees?

- Entonces… nos reconciliamos… ¿Y luego? El se va y yo me quedo… la situación es igual…

- Como sea… ambos se quitan un peso de encima… aunque cada uno tenga que continuar por su camino... – se quedaron en silencio un segundo y Blaine comenzó a sentir ganar de romper en llanto, pero se contuvo.

- Creo que voy a pensar en esto todo el resto del día cuando vuelva a casa… gracias de nuevo… -Sonrió Blaine.

- Voy a abrazarte ahora ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Rachel mientras se acercaban.

Ambos se despidieron y se marcharon del 'escondite' en el parque. Blaine se perdió entre las frías calles que empezaban a ponerse un tanto oscuras; llegó a su casa y encendió su ordenador, vio el reloj en su pantalla y recordó…

_'¡_R_ayos! ¡Me olvide del encuentro con Jake!'_

Entró a su perfil y vio al muchacho como 'disponible', en cuestión de segundos se abrió una ventana en el monitor.

_'¡Hey Blainey! No pensé encontrarte online a esta hora, estoy bastante nervioso… al fin nos vamos a conocer… te veo en una hora.. .'_

Blaine se quedó petrificado; ahora que Rachel le había explicado todo, se sentía confundido… en medio de su enojo había citado a Jake por el solo hecho de hacer sentir a Kurt celoso y culpable… pero ahora estaba a minutos de concretar aquel encuentro y se sentía horrible con eso… pensó en cancelar todo, pero Jake ya no se encontraba online y no tenía otro modo de comunicarse con el. Ese momento de shock había sido más largo de lo que parecía; volvió a entrar en sí y miró de nuevo el reloj, ahora faltaban apenas 30 minutos.

'¡_Genial! Si las cosas estaban complicadas, esto simplemente hará que todo sea peor...Kurt no tiene porqué enterarse… esto es totalmente inocente'_

Se puso sus pantalones amarillos y volvió a salir. La cita era en el mismo lugar donde ya había estado con Rachel esa misma tarde; pensó en esconderse en la misma zona donde había visto a su amiga, pero no parecía una muy buena idea ir allí ahora que ya todo estaba obscuro. De manera muy puntual, apareció un muchacho alto, con rizos que lo miraba con curiosidad mientras se acercaba.

- Hola, ¿Eres Blaine? – dijo con un gesto de confusión.

- ¡Hola! Si, tú debes ser Jake ¿cierto? – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Si, de hecho si… habían unos tipos que parecían turistas y todos llevaban pantalones amarillos, ha sido un lio ubicarte… - rió el joven de cabello dorado.

- Pues, finalmente nos hemos encontrado… Deberíamos ir a algún lugar cerrado, hoy he andado por aquí y el frio me congela los huesos…

- No querrás pescarte un resfriado 'Blainey'… - dijo el joven mientras se calentaba las manos con el aliento. – vamos a Breadstix a comer algo caliente…

* * *

- ¡Hey! No te visto en todo el día, ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Finn mientras le abría la puerta a una Rachel que lucía completamente enferma. - ¿Estás bien?

- He estado afuera un buen rato y creo que pesqué un resfriado… -contestó desganada.

- Está para congelarse afuera, voy a prepararte algo caliente para que te sientas mejor. – dijo dejándole un beso en la frente.

- ¡Hey Rach! – escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Hola Kurt! ¡estoy abajo! – dijo a los gritos.

- Lo sé, no grites estoy al lado tuyo.

- Lo siento, es que creo que tengo un poco de gripe y mis oídos están mal… – dijo casi sin voz – Demonios! Otra vez estoy perdiendo mi voz! ¡Yo no me enfermo nunca!

- Tranquila Campanita, si es una gripe es solo cuestión de un par de días…

- Siento que voy a quedarme dormida en cualquier momento…

- ¡Cielos! ¡Estás volando en fiebre amiga! – dijo Kurt mientras le pasaba una mano por la frente. – Voy a llamar a Leroy para que venga por ti…

- No, no estoy bien… no te preocupes Kurt – contestó con voz nasal… - ¿Cómo has estado tu? ¿Mejor?

- Necesitas bajar la temperatura… - dijo mientras le colocaba una toalla con agua fría en la cabeza; hizo una pausa – yo estoy… bueno… tu sabes…

- Oh cielos Kurt… ¿Por qué no dejas el drama de lado y lo llamas de una vez?

- ¿Debería? He mirado su nombre en mi lista de contactos toda la tarde… pero no se…

- Aquí tengo el té… - apareció Finn con un bandeja…

- Muchacho, tu novia está volando en fiebre le he colocado eso en la cabeza, pero será mejor que la llevemos a su casa.

- No, hace mucho frío y es tarde… llamaré a sus padres para decirles que se quedará con nosotros por esta noche y la llevaré al doctor mañana temprano… total, Burt y Carole no llegarán hasta mañana en la noche ¿Cómo te sientes Rach? ¿Rach? – ambos muchachos contuvieron las risas mientras veían que la joven se había quedado dormida mientras ellos conversaban.

- Una vez que te dignas a entrar a la cocina y preparar un té, nadie va a beberlo – bromeó Kurt.

- La llevaré al cuarto de Carole que está libre… - dijo Finn cargando a Rachel que balbuceaba incoherencias mientras subían las escaleras.

- ¡Yo llamaré a su casa para avisar! – le gritó Kurt a su hermanastro desde el comedor mientras tomaba el tubo del teléfono.

Terminó de comunicarse con la casa de su amiga, cuando se detuvo a observar una fotografía del 'Glee club' que tenía sobre la mesita de al lado… vio cada rostro y se detuvo en el de Blaine por un largo rato, volvió sus ojos al teléfono, suspiró y discó su número… hizo una pausa antes de llegar al último dígito y finalmente lo apretó… colocó el teléfono en su oído y esperó, pero nadie contestó al otro lado… sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba, mil cosas se le pasaron por la mente para explicar porque no le había contestado…

* * *

- Entonces así fue como comenzamos a hablarnos ¿Recuerdas? - decía divertido Jake mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Claro que me acuerdo! – contestó Blaine mientras acompañaba el ataque de risas de su amigo.- ¡Esta salsa está exquisita!

- De hecho sabe mejor cuando estás con buena compañía… - coqueteó el muchacho mientras Blaine se ponía un tanto nervioso. – entonces, ¿Cómo va esto de Kurt?

- Hoy me reuní con una amiga que tenemos en común y me ha hecho reflexionar bastante… creo que voy a llamarlo en cuanto llegue a casa…

- Oh! Qué bien… - dijo un tanto desilusionado. – No me molesta si quieres llamarlo ahora, es decir, es un poco tarde y cuando llegues a tu casa lo será mucho más…

- Tienes razón… - dijo metiendo la mano al bolsillo – ¡oh genial! Creo que dejé mi teléfono sobre el escritorio de la computadora antes de salir…

- Bueno, no te aflijas… si es para una reconciliación cualquier momento es bueno… -dijo con una sonrisa forzada…

- Sí, claro… he actuado con mucho orgullo y ya empiezo a extrañarlo…

- El no se ha portado muy bien tampoco que digamos… es decir no lo conozco, y discúlpame por opinar, pero… por lo que me has contado…

- Pues… si… pero solo necesitamos conversarlo otra vez y arreglar las cosas de manera madura…

- Te dije que nos llevaríamos bien… - dijo Jake cambiando de tema mientras miraba a Blaine con calidez.

- Si, pensé que iba a ser más difícil esto de conversar en persona y todo eso, pero también me has caído bien.

- Una vez más, discúlpame por esto pero no entiendo como 'Kurt' – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – puede poner en peligro una relación con alguien como tu...

Blaine se sonrojó, mientras casi se ahogaba con la bebida.

- No, bueno… todas las relaciones tienen un par de crisis...- dijo un tanto nervioso. – Oh! Mira va a tocar una banda aquí esta noche… recuerdo que hace unos años cantamos con los Warblers para el día de San Valentin.

- A veces las cosas pasan por algo… quizá la vida te tenga preparado a alguien mas no crees? Yo me di cuenta de eso cuando me cansé de sufrir en mi última relación. Aún espero a esa persona especial… presiento que está cerca. - Blaine no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, todo aquel descarado coqueteo lo ponía incómodo y para empeorar su nerviosismo Jake tomó su mano por encima de la mesa sin ningún tipo de timidez.

- Esto no es correcto Jake, me caes bien y todo pero de verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con Kurt... tu sabes lo especial que es él para mi…

- Lo sé… pero si las cosas no salen como esperas sabes que aquí estoy para ayudarte… - le dijo mientras acariciaba su mano y lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡Demonios! Discúlpame Jake, luego hablamos – dijo Blaine mientras dejaba unos billetes sobre la mesa para salir apuradísimo afuera del local.

- ¡Espera! – gritó mientras trataba de alcanzar una silueta que corría a los tumbos hacia un auto. – Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! – dijo jadeando del cansancio mientras tomaba el brazo de a quien finalmente había logrado atrapar.

- ¡Qué rápido has pasado la página! – dijo entre lágrimas Kurt mientras trataba de abrir la puerta del auto con desesperación.

- ¡No! No es lo que te estás imaginando, lo juro…

- ¡Hasta me sentí culpable! Ahora entiendo porque no contestabas el maldito teléfono…

- ¿Qué? No! Estuve a punto de llamarte, pero olvidé el teléfono en casa…

- Antes de venir a tu cita con ese tipo… - dijo el muchacho mientras se apuraba en acomodar los paquetes de comida que había ido a buscar en su auto.

- No… no entiendes, déjame que te explique por favor! No pensé verte aquí esta noche… - aquello que acababa de decir no ayudaba. Kurt se paró en seco, y dio un portazo en su auto.

- Por eso decidiste traerlo a Breadstix… ¿Algo más para explicar? – dijo subiendo al auto.

- No quise decir eso, ¡espera! – Blaine se asomó por la ventanilla. – no estaba con ese tipo Kurt, iba a llamarte.

- Vine por un poco de comida porque mis padres no están y Rachel se quedará en casa y te veo tomado de la mano con ese rubio en medio de una cena romántica justo después de haber peleado conmigo y… ¿'No estabas con ese tipo'? déjame arrancar el auto Blaine… - dijo cerrando la ventanilla.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas! ¡Kurt! – la desesperación retumbó en la solitaria calle.

Una canción sonaba desde adentro, la banda había comenzado a tocar una desafortunada melodía…

* * *

**A long day **

_Un largo día_

**If ever these questions were yours what would you say **

_Si alguna vez esas preguntas fueran tuyas ¿Qué dirías?_

**you don't know **

_Tú no sabes_

**but I'm writing the answers on cheap paper napkins **

_Pero estoy escribiendo las respuestas en servilletas de papel baratas…_

**and now he's turning off **

_Y el ahora se está apagando_

**and now she's shutting down **

_y ella ahora se está atascando _

**and it's not what it seems **

_Y no es lo que parece._

**nothings the same when you ****_go _****away **

_Nada es lo mismo cuando te vas…_

**No its not what it seems **

_No, esto no es lo que parece _

**it's just what you think it is **

_Es solo lo que tú piensas que es_

**And these fights **

_ Y esas peleas_

**they climb through my veins like its mecury rising **

_Trepan por mis venas como si fueran mercurio_

**And these nights **

_Y esas noches_

**I seem to remember a home that was better **

_Creo recordar un hogar que era mejor_

**And now he's turning off **

_y el ahora se está apagando_

**And now she's shutting down **

_Y ella ahora se está atascando _

**and it's not what it seems **

_Y no es lo que parece._

**nothings the same when you ****_go _****away **

_Nada es lo mismo cuando te vas…_

**No its not what it seems **

_Esto no es lo que parece _

**it's just what you think it is **

_Es solo lo que tú piensas que es_

**And now he's turning off **

_Y el ahora se está apagando_

**And it's not what it seems **

_Y esto no es lo que parece_

**nothing's the same when you go away**

_Nada es lo mismo cuando te vas_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la cancion no es muy conocida, pero me gustó (ya me la imagino cantada por Darren *-*) le modifiqué levemente algunas lineas para que quedara mejor con la historia se llama 'Not what it seems' y es de Something Corporate :) (disculpen la traducción de mi inglés pobre T.T) jaja :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola a todos! les dejo un nuevo y largo capitulo! acá se empieza a armar un poco de lío novelero jajaj espero que les guste y me dejen reviews :) se los agradecería muchisimo _**

* * *

**_Cap.#7 – Los engaños de tu mente_**

El sonido de un fuerte portazo despertó a Rachel que hasta ese momento seguía durmiendo en la habitación de Carole. La fiebre había bajado un poco, pero seguía sintiéndose mal; se quedó escuchando con atención, miró el reloj colgado de la pared que marcaba las 23:00 hs. y sin que pasara más tiempo oyó unos pasos agitados que culminaron con otro portazo proveniente de la habitación de al lado. Se levantó silenciosamente para no despertar a Finn que se había quedado dormido en una pequeña silla al lado de la cama y se acercó descalza hasta la puerta; avanzó un par de pasos por el pasillo y se asomó a la habitación contigua a la de la madre de Finn de donde provenían un par de desesperados sollozos ahogados, se acercó un poco mas y pudo ver a Kurt con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos mirando al piso.

- Kurt… ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a su amigo con la voz ronca.

El muchacho se quedó callado un momento, intentó esconder su rostro pero era inútil ocultar aquel ataque de llanto.

- He tomado la decisión correcta respecto de New York… - dijo mientras su voz temblaba cada vez mas.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera? – dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba para darle una pequeña caricia en la espalda.

- Acabo de llegar de buscar la cena en 'Breadstix' y me encontré con Blaine…

- ¿Con Blaine? ¿A esta hora? Pensé que el... – se detuvo antes de hablar más de lo que debía. - ¿Hablaron?

- No hizo falta hablar de nada… - el llanto volvía a atacarlo cada vez que recordaba la escena en el restaurant.

- Cálmate Kurt… cuéntame todo… - dijo mientras el joven hundía la cabeza en sus hombro desconsolado.

- Estaba con alguien más… - dijo Kurt finalmente; Rachel abrió los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Con alguien más?

- Estaba tomado de la mano con un chico rubio que no había visto nunca antes.

- ¿Qué? Debes haberlo confundido con alguien más...

- ¿Cómo podría confundirlo? En cuanto me vio salir me siguió hasta el auto para excusarse… - su rostro estaba desfigurado de tanto llorar, y cada vez que recreaba aquella situación en su mente las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos con la intensidad de un caudaloso río.

Rachel no sabía que decir, solo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras buscaba una respuesta lógica a aquello que había sucedido ¿Era posible que el mismo Blaine al que había hecho reflexionar hacía apenas unas horas hubiera salido en una cita romántica sin más ni más? No. En medio de todo ese caos faltaba una pieza, algo se habían perdido, todo aquello no podía ser más que un malentendido, sin embargo se sentía furiosa con Blaine de solo imaginar que realmente la opción de la cita fuera cierta.

Una vez que Kurt se cansó de llorar y se calmó, ambos se quedaron un rato recostados mientras ella intentaba decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Después de un rato apareció Finn un poco dormido, pero preocupado buscando a Rachel.

- Aquí estabas, casi pensé que te habías vuelto a tu casa… ¿Dormí mucho tiempo? – preguntó mientras caminaba a los tumbos refregándose los ojos.

- No lo sé… yo también estaba dormida hasta que escuché que Kurt llegó hace como 45 minutos. – contestó la joven.

- ¡Rayos! La comida se me quedó en el auto, se debe haber enfriado… - refunfuñó Kurt.

- No te preocupes hermano yo bajaré a buscarla, pásame las llaves… - estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando se paró en seco y dio media vuelta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Estabas… estabas llorando o algo?

- No te preocupes grandulón… estoy bien, ve por la comida, traje una sopa especial que ayudará a tu chica a mejorarse…

Esperaron un rato hasta que Finn llegó con las bandejas de comida y los llamó desde la cocina. Rachel se excusó y le dijo a su amigo que bajara mientras ella pasaba al baño; enseguida volvió al cuarto de Carole, buscó su teléfono en el bolso y corrió al baño. Era mas de medianoche, marcó el número de Blaine y esperó respuesta, pero nadie atendía al otro lado; intentó varias veces y largó unas palabras de enojo al viento. Se resignó. Bajó finalmente a la cocina donde la esperaban Finn y Kurt que ya lucía un poco mejor. Se sentó al lado de su amigo y con un gesto cariñoso lo abrazo de costado antes de comer un poco de lo que acababan de calentar para la cena. El sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación que habían entablado los tres.

- ¿Hola? – contestó distraída mientras trataba de dejar de reír por las bromas que Finn hacía para subirle el ánimo a su hermano.

- ¡Rachel! Soy Blaine… - la muchacha casi escupe lo que estaba bebiendo, se levantó de la mesa rápido y sin decirle nada a nadie se fue inventando frases para excusarse con los otros dos muchachos que la miraban desconcertados.

_'Si, si, discúlpame no te oigo bien, estaba cenando espera que subo las escaleras para ver si tengo mejor señal…'_

Se fue al lugar más apartado para que nadie la pudiera oír hablar con Blaine; Kurt no podía enterarse por nada del mundo que ella había metido su nariz para arreglar las cosas y por lo tanto Finn tampoco podía saberlo porque ya habían comprobado que le era difícil guardar confidencias.

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó Blaine? – dijo bajito pero con un tono bastante molesto.

- Pasó todo muy rápido, necesito tu ayuda, podemos vernos?

- Kurt estuvo llorando como por una hora – dijo exagerando - ¿Qué es eso de que te atrapó con otro chico? ¡Espero que solo haya sido un mal entendido!

- Si, de hecho es complicado de explicar por teléfono… por eso necesito contártelo en persona, estoy desesperado…

- ¿Escuchas mi voz? Estoy con una gripa espantosa, apenas si me ha bajado la fiebre por el frio de esta tarde… Finn ni siquiera me ha dejado volver a mi casa… déjame ver cómo me zafo de él y Kurt y luego te llamo…

- Si, lo siento… no te contesté antes porque olvidé mi teléfono en casa y eso complicó aún más las cosas…

- De acuerdo… escucha, se me acaba de ocurrir… esto es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿Tienes tu coche disponible verdad?

- Sí, claro…

- Genial, le diré a Finn que esta ha sido una llamada de mis padres, que surgió tal o cual cosa y que debo volver a casa rápido… tu me llamarás en unos diez minutos otra vez por si el insiste en llevarme o lo que sea, fingiremos que me llaman para apurarme… ya tengo todo pensado, no preguntes… luego de esa llamada espérame con tu auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial que queda aquí cerca de la casa de los chicos y recuerda, en diez minutos me telefoneas otra vez sí?

- Entendido…

Rachel volvió al cuarto donde estaba antes para sacar su abrigo y su bolso, se calzó y bajó de nuevo al comedor.

- ¿Quién era? Saliste como si hablaras con un agente súper secreto - bromeó Finn un tanto irónico.

- Era mi papá Hiram, salió algo de improviso y debo irme ahora… - nunca había sido demasiado buena para mentir y los nervios la hacían actuar un tanto extraño.

- Pero, son casi la 1:00 am. ¿Acaso tus padres no duermen siempre temprano? – preguntó Finn que la conocía y se daba cuenta de su comportamiento.

- Pues… si… pero… -dudó un poco – por eso es un imprevisto, asique mejor me apuro.

- Espera, no te irás caminando sola a esta hora, déjame sacar el auto… - se apuró Finn.

- ¡No! – se precipitó la joven – es decir, no, no te preocupes tomaré un taxi porque al parecer me esperarán en… en… la casa de un amigo de la familia, y no sabría bien como indicarte la dirección que me han dado...

- ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Es algo malo? ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó Kurt tratando de medir a su amiga que evidentemente escondía algo.

- Si, ¿Qué ha sucedido para que tengas que marcharte con tanto apuro? – secundó Finn.

- Ammm… pues… en realidad… ellos… ellos no me han querido decir… pero se escuchaban apurados, y ya sabes cómo son, si no voy van a llamarme insistentemente cada dos segundos…

Finn y Kurt se miraron extrañados hasta que el teléfono de la muchacha volvió a sonar.

- Hola papá, estoy saliendo, necesito encontrar un taxi para llegar a esa dirección… le dije a Finn que no me lleve porque no sabría como indicarle el camino hasta allá… - Blaine solo esperaba al otro lado mientras Rachel seguía improvisando mentiras para que Finn y Kurt escucharan.

- Pásamelo Rach, el clima está horrible para que salgas a esta hora, apenas y se te ha pasado la fiebre… - reclamó Finn.

- Ammm… de acuerdo – contestó y enseguida agregó – Papá, Finn quiere hablar contigo dice que el clima está muy feo para que salga a verlos allá…

- ¡No! Rachel, ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo hago la voz de tu padre? Nunca los he escuchado… - se quejaba Blaine al otro lado.

- No, no, Finn solo me cuida, ahora te paso con el… - al escuchar eso Blaine maldecía hacia adentro aquel momento.

- Hola Sr. Berry, solo quería avisarle que a Rachel apenas acaba de bajarle la fiebre, ha estado muy mal toda la tarde y pues ¿No sería mejor si se queda aquí? Kurt y yo la cuidaremos, mañana temprano la llevaremos al médico y la devolveremos a su casa…

- Hola jovencito – dijo Blaine tratando exageradamente de cambiar su tono natural de voz – pues, hoy hemos visitado a un amigo de la familia y él le quiere dar una sorpresa especial a nuestra pequeña… no le digas nada, ella no sospecha nada y será solo un ratito, luego le daremos nuestra receta mágica contra la gripe y se compondrá en cuestión de minutos.

- Suena un tanto extraño Sr. Berry, ¿Acaso usted también tiene gripe? – pregunto Finn al darse cuenta de que el supuesto 'Sr. Berry' era un farsante.

- ¡No! Pásame, es que el sonido de mi teléfono funciona un tanto mal hace un tiempo. – dijo Rachel arrebatándole el teléfono mientras fin la miraba con desconfianza.

- De acuerdo papá en unos minutos estaré allá, adiós. – dijo cortando la llamada con brusquedad – bueno, al parecer esto es un tanto urgente, el amigo de mi padre me dijo hace unas semanas que iba a darme una pequeña sorpresa que hemos estado esperando todos con ansias y no ha elegido mejor día que hoy… justo cuando pesqué una gripe, ¿No es gracioso?

- ¿Por qué a esta hora tan tarde? – preguntó Kurt con la misma desconfianza que su hermano.

- Es que han pasado el día en su casa y se han quedado hasta estas horas– rió ella con nerviosismo.

Finn notó los pequeños errores entre la versión del supuesto Sr. Berry en el teléfono, y lo que dijo Rachel sobre la sorpresa, además Kurt había llamado a casa de los Berry hacía unas horas y ambos estaban allí, y no en lo de su amigo donde según Rachel 'habían pasado el día'; pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno, creo que ha llegado mi taxi, lamento tener que irme, los veo mañana – despidió a Kurt con un abrazo rápido y a Finn con un beso casi imperceptible.

Los dos hermanos se miraron confundidos y enseguida se pegaron al vidrio de la ventana para observar como Rachel se subía al vehículo, volvieron a mirarse y una vez que el coche arrancó, corrieron afuera para seguirla con el auto de Kurt.

- De acuerdo, esto se ve raro o ¿soy yo solo el que notó el extraño comportamiento después de esa llamada? - pregunto Finn mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

- De hecho amigo, estoy tan desconcertado como tú… esto de seguirla está horrible, pero francamente me preocupa…

- Igual a mí, llama a casa de sus padres…

- ¿Acaso tú no hablaste con ellos?

- No me hagas reír, ese tipo en el teléfono no era ni Leroy ni Hiram…su voz se escuchaba erróneamente forzada… tú crees que… ¿Tú crees que ella esté viendo a otro tipo?

Kurt tragó saliva y suspiró cuando su hermano mencionó aquello que al parecer era 'el tema del día'.

- Pues… no lo sé… es mi amiga, y suele contarme todo… pero… no… no se… - dijo confundido mientras esperaba que contestaran el teléfono.

- Hola, residencia Berry habla Leroy. – dijo la voz del padre de Rachel con su habitual y particular tono.

- ¡Hola! Soy Kurt.

- Hola Kurt, ¿Está bien nuestra pequeñita?

- Si, si, ella está bien. – contestó mientras miraba a su hermano con un gesto que indicaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Entonces ¿Qué pasa? Debes saber que nos has despertado de nuestro sueño perfecto, si duermes temprano el cerebro trabaja mejor al día siguiente ¿lo sabías? Ya deberías estar durmiendo pequeño.

- Em… si, si… suelo dormir temprano, pero solo llamaba para avisar que mañana llevaremos a Rachel al médico por la mañana…

- Ya me habías avisado de eso Kurt, se lo agradecemos mucho a ti y a Finn.

- Oh, soy un distraído, ya no les quito más tiempo, que descansen, adiós. – dijo cortando la llamada – Finn, ambos estaban durmiendo en casa… estas, o mejor dicho, estamos en problemas…

- ¡Demonios! – contesto golpeando el volante. – y… ¿Por qué eso de 'estamos'?

- Encontré a Blaine con otro en 'Breadstix' esta tarde…

- Oh… a eso venía el humor de hoy, ¡Rayos! Esto no puede estar pasando…

- Fíjate, detén el auto… Rachel… ¿Acaba de bajar en el estacionamiento del centro comercial? – dijo con extrañeza.

- Eso mismo veo yo…

* * *

Rachel bajó del taxi, miró la hora en su reloj y buscó el auto azul de Blaine pero para su sorpresa el joven se encontraba haciéndole señas desde al lado de un auto blanco con vidrios negros.

- Tuve que sacar el auto de Cooper, el mío se quedó sin combustible. – dijo él mientras le abría la puerta del lado del acompañante.

- Con razón no te encontraba… - se rió ella ya un poco más relajada.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Tu voz se oye terrible!

- Si, lo sé… en buena hora te has abrigado con ese gorro y toda esa ropa, no le deseo una gripe como esta a nadie…

- ¿Y cómo has escapado de la casa de Finn?

- Pues, no fue fácil, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa… ¿Adónde vamos? Es súper tarde…

- En casa todos están dormidos, vamos con el auto hasta el puente y allí conversamos tranquilos…

* * *

Los dos estaban totalmente boquiabiertos mientras observaban. ¿Rachel engañando a Finn? ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo del auto blanco? ¿Por qué se habían juntado a esas horas de la noche?

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo Finn apoyando la frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla.

- Ni yo… - dijo Kurt con los ojos enormes casi sin poder pestañear. – hoy es el día más extraño que he pasado… encuentro a mi novio de la mano con un rubio en 'Breadstix', luego mi mejor amiga se escapa en madrugada con un tipo desconocido y nos miente descaradamente…

- Eso no me ayuda a sentirme mejor… ¿Deberíamos seguirla de nuevo?

- Lo siento, lo siento… no, ya volvamos a casa… creo que ambos necesitamos pensar y descansar para enfrentar todo esto mañana… deja de torturarte…

Los dos cabizbajos volvieron a tomar el camino a casa mientras su enojo crecía cada vez más a medida que hablaban del tema y la desafortunada emisora de radio pasaba 'Each time you break my heart'; sonaba como un himno para ambos.

* * *

**Each time you break my heart**

_Cada vez que me rompes el corazón _

**Each time you break my heart  
**_Cada vez que me rompes el corazón  
_**I know how it feels to be the talk of the town**

_Sé cómo se siente ser de quien todos hablan en la ciudad _**  
I'm not gonna let you go and run around**

_No voy a dejarte ir y empezar a correr _

**I need to know that you'll be true to me**

_Necesito saber que me eres fiel  
_**'Cause that's the way it's got to be  
**_Porque esa es la manera que tiene que ser _**  
Why can't you give your promise to me**

_¿Por qué no puedes darme tu promesa? _**  
Is love so blind that you cannot see**

_El amor es tan ciego que no puedes ver _**  
I'm trying hard not to walk out the door**

_Estoy tratando de no salir por la puerta _**  
Know that I, oh, know that I can't take no more**

_Saben que yo, oh, sé que no puedo aguantar más _**  
Each time you break my heart**

_Cada vez que me rompes el corazón  
_**I try to put my pride aside**

_Trato de poner mi orgullo a un lado _**  
Each time you break my heart**

_Cada vez que me rompes el corazón  
_**A little voice inside me cries**

_Una pequeńa voz dentro de mí llora _**  
No matter what you do or say**

_No importa lo que haga o diga _**  
I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you anyway**

_Te voy a amar, te voy a amar de todos modos _**  
And if you're so sure that I'm not your kind**

_Y si estás tan seguro de que yo no soy su tipo _**  
How come you can't just walk away  
**_¿Por qué no puedes irte lejos?_

**In the beginning we were nothing but glad**

_Al principio no éramos nada más que alegría_**  
Those were the best days that we ever had**

_Esos fueron los mejores días que hemos tenido _**  
There's no compassion, all your warmth is gone**

_No hay compasión, todo tu calor se ha ido  
_**Tell me how, oh, how can I keep holding on  
**_Dime cómo, oh, ¿cómo puedo resistir?_

**I see the look in your eyes**

_Yo veo la mirada en tus ojos _**  
I know you're hurting inside**

_Sé que estás sufriendo en el interior _**  
Let me try**

_Dejame tratar _**  
To make you love me again**

_Para que me ames de nuevo _**  
I'll say that I knew you when**

_Voy a decir que te conocí cuando_

**You were mine**

_Fuiste mía  
_**You were mine  
**_Fuiste mía _

* * *

- Bien, quedémonos aquí… - dijo Blaine con un suspiro un tanto triste mientras sacaba las llaves del auto.

- Si, no bajemos del auto o moriré de pulmonía… entonces... cuéntame tu versión…

- ¿Kurt te habló de lo de hoy?

- Pues claro que si… el prácticamente me cuenta todo, y yo a él… bueno, excepto por esto…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Llegó desconsolado… - Rachel le contó detalladamente todo lo que había conversado con su amigo es tarde – sé que hay algo que no termina de encajar en esta historia… ¿Ha sido un malentendido verdad?

- De hecho… la verdad es que, ese chico se llama Jake, lo conozco solo por internet hace algún tiempo… y con todo esto de la pelea con Kurt estaba enfadado, entonces lo cité para conocerlo en persona y sacarle celos… pero luego hablé contigo, y estaba decidido en llamarlo para pedirle que hablemos y reconciliarnos… tu sabes lo mucho que lo extraño… en cuanto llegué a casa recordé que iba a ver a Jake, pero ya era tarde y no podía cancelarle, asique pensé que podía verlo igual pero solo para ser su amigo, salí tan apurado que olvidé mi celular sobre el escritorio.

- Pero… espera, Kurt dijo que los vio tomados de la mano…

- Pues, fuimos a cenar porque era tarde y hacía frío para quedarnos en el parque…

- Si lo sabré yo…

- Y creo que Jake quería algo mas conmigo… coqueteó toda la noche sin ningún decoro, y en uno de sus intentos le dije que quería arreglar las cosas con Kurt, cuando intenté tomar mi teléfono para llamarlo me di cuenta de que lo había olvidado en casa…

- Por eso no me contestabas…

- Exacto… tampoco pude responder las llamadas de Kurt, lo que hizo que toda la situación empeorara… Jake me tomo la mano de sorpresa y fue cuando Kurt nos vio…

- Ahí fue cuando lo seguiste para explicarle… ¡cielos! Que confuso…

- Yo solo… necesito que me ayudes a hacerle entender todo esto… siento que voy a morir si él cree que fui capaz de engañarlo y se va de Ohio con esa idea sobre mi…

- Claro que voy a ayudarte… pero ahora mismo creo que me está volviendo la fiebre y estoy muriendo de sueño.

- Te llevaré a tu casa...

- Gracias Blaine… solo, no te precipites. Mañana trataré de hacer reposo, pero podemos hablarnos por teléfono o algo para luego ver cómo puedo ayudarte con todo esto, de acuerdo?

- Me parece genial… - dijo mientras estacionaba el auto en casa de los Berry.

Se despidieron, quedando en hablarse al día siguiente; Rachel a los tumbos llegó hasta su cuarto, otra vez tenía fiebre, se recostó en su cama sin cambiarse de ropa, solo quería descansar, el sueño no tardó en hacerla dormir profundamente.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 la cancion se llama 'Each time you break my heart' es retro de 1986 por Nick Kamen, también hay una versión de Madonna como siempre, disculpen la traducción ajajaj trato de que quede lo mejor possible y lo mas relacionada con la historia... saludos a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! no se cuantos lectores hayan al otro lado, pero les dejo un nuevo cap del fic... a mi en particular ya me empieza a gustar el camino de esta historia, no me odien! jajaj espero que les guste**

* * *

**Cap #8 - Telefónicamente tarde**

- Ya lo he decidido…

- Pues… eres libre de marcharte cuando desees Kurt… pero, acaso no ibas a ir a ver el departamento en dos semanas más? - contestó Burt un poco sorprendido. – volverás para la boda verdad?

- De hecho… ya no sé si habrá boda…- dijo Finn mientras entraba al taller donde estaban Kurt y su padre.

- De acuerdo… necesito que alguien me explique qué está pasando… Kurt quiere irse antes a NY, y ahora tu apareces con esto… - dijo Burt dirigiéndose a Finn.

- Es… es solo algo que ya no tiene importancia… y… si, mañana sale un vuelo que pretendo tomar… - dijo Kurt decidido.

- Cielos… no entiendo mucho de lo que está sucediendo con ustedes dos… pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no es nada bueno… solo te diré que no te precipites, sea lo que sea Kurt… - Burt se dio media vuelta y se marchó a un nuevo cliente que entraba con su auto.

- Tengo maletas que hacer… - dijo Kurt dejando a Finn pensativo en el taller.

* * *

Leroy se asomó por la puerta seguido por Hiram que intentaba no emitir ni el más mínimo sonido. La puerta se abrió con un rechinido, entraron a hurtadillas y se quedaron un rato mirando al frente un tanto confundidos.

- ¡Cielos! Está ardiendo en fiebre… - dijo Leroy tocando la frente de su hija.

- Acaso Kurt no te llamó como dos veces ayer para decirte que nuestra pequeña se quedaría con ellos?

- Pues… pues… de hecho si… esta mañana la llevarían al médico…

- No debemos confiarle el cuidado de nuestro tesoro a nadie más de ahora en adelante…

- Te lo dije! Te dije que debíamos ir por ella, pero tú no… 'déjala que se quede, estará bien'- dijo Leroy reclamando.

- Pero, espera… ¿A qué hora te llamó el muchacho?

- Pues… ¡no cambies de tema Hiram!

- No, no espera… era más de medianoche…

- Si, era un poco más de la 1:00 am… - ambos se miraron.

- A qué hora llegó? Tardamos un buen rato en retomar el sueño después de la última llamada y ella aun no aparecía…

- Rachel! Rachel! Despierta! - gritó Leroy con un exagerado tono desesperado.

- Q... Que? Que pasa? Blaine ya te dije que vamos a arreglar todo… – dijo la joven confundida, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

- Dios santo! Quien rayos es Blaine? - exclamó Leroy

- 'Rachella' dime pequeña, ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?

- Eh? Papá? – la fiebre claramente aun no había bajado.

- Debemos llevarla al médico. – reaccionó Hiram

- ¿Quién rayos es Blaine? – insistió Leroy.

- Ya basta! Que importa? Prepara el auto, y llevemos a nuestra pequeña con el Doctor.

Camino a la clínica con Rachel ya un poco mas consiente, un teléfono sonó. Mientras tanto los padres de la muchacha discutían el hecho de haberla dejado quedarse en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, reclamándose el uno al otro.

- Ese debe ser Finn, suele ser tan atento… - le susurró Leroy a Hiram que iba conduciendo.

- Hola… Blaine! – contestó al teléfono Rachel. - sus padres volvieron a mirarse un tanto horrorizados.

- Si… sí, estoy bien... mis padres están llevándome al médico… no… Finn no ha llamado, Kurt tampoco… creo que no sospechan nada… - Rachel hablaba como si nadie más estuviera escuchando. – sí, no te preocupes… en cuanto me sienta mejor nos veremos para hacer lo que planeamos… eso si… no volveremos a pasarnos una hora en nuestro escondite un día de frío como el de ayer… claro que no… mucho menos estaremos escapándonos a medianoche de nuevo… - reía la joven con naturalidad.

- ¡Es el karma! – exclamó Leroy al oído de Hiram – esa terrible gripe es un castigo para nuestra hija! No te das cuenta? Nuestra pequeña estrella tiene su primer drama de infidelidad, es como todas esas divas de Hollywood con sus tortuosas relaciones… no debimos dejar que viera esa película de vampiros, el blog de Perez Hilton ha dicho que Bella engañó a Edward en la vida real, y ya sabes que nuestra 'Rachella' es curiosa y absorbe todo lo que ve… debimos llevarla a ver 'Wicked' por enésima vez ese fin de semana… los artistas de Broadway no tienen este tipo de problemas…

- ¡Ya detente Leroy! – dijo Hiram frenando los típicos ataques de desesperación que Rachel también había heredado. - mantente tranquilo o me harás chocar el auto…

- De acuerdo, adiós Blaine, te llamo luego… - se despidió la joven sin escuchar a sus padres que todavía hablaban con susurros.

Los tres bajaron y entraron a la clínica para que Rachel se atendiera. Esperaron un buen rato, y en cuanto fue el turno de la joven para entrar a ver al doctor, sus padres marcaron el número de Finn:

- Hola…- se escuchó al otro lado.

- Hola Finn, somos Hiram y Leroy… - dijo uno de ellos activando el altavoz mientras salían afuera para oír mejor.

- Ah… hola, ¿cómo están? – dijo el muchacho un tanto apagado.

- Bien, bien… - _'¿cómo demonios podemos averiguar esto sin armar un gran lio?' _Pensaban. – que tal todo anoche?

- Oh… es curioso, estaba a punto de preguntarles lo mismo… que tal la sorpresa para Rachel? – preguntó Finn seguro de que los padres de su prometida no tendrían ni idea de lo que les hablaba.

- Q… Qué sorpresa? – contestaron al otro lado con un poco de miedo de cometer un error.

- ¡Lo sabia! – exclamo Finn. – Su hija ayer se fue de casa a primeras horas de la madrugada por un 'llamado' que ustedes le hicieron en tono urgente para que fuera a casa de un amigo de su familia… lo cual me sonaba bastante raro ya que cuando Kurt los llamó, ambos estaban en casa durmiendo…

- No… si… bueno… en realidad… ella se fue a la madrugada? – dijo Hiram tratando de inventar una excusa pero finalmente derrotado por la preocupación.

- Si… Kurt y yo la seguimos, porque efectivamente no se encontraba en un estado óptimo para salir sola a esas horas de la noche…

- Pero, por qué no la llevaste?

- No dejó que la llevemos a ninguna parte, y es bastante gracioso ya que ayer incluso hablé con Leroy que me decía que la dejara irse en un taxi porque la dirección de la casa era muy confusa para explicármela a mi… acaso no lo recuerdan? – dijo el joven con sarcasmo.

- Nuestra niña ha estado mintiendo! – se quejó Leroy mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Hiram.

- Si… se bajó en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y se fue en un auto con otro tipo… - dijo Finn con dolor. – Kurt también lo vio…

- Yo… no se que decir… - dijo Hiram un poco conmocionado – hoy la encontramos durmiendo en su cuarto y nos resultó extraño luego de las llamadas de tu hermano…

- Cuéntale… - interfirió Leroy.

- Qué?

- Sobre el llamado de hace un rato…

- Am… Finn… tú conoces a un tal 'Blaine'? – preguntó.

- Si… que pasa con el?

- Pues…

- ¡Aquí estaban! Ya me han atendido, nos vamos? Me siento terrible… - dijo Rachel con un pañuelo en la nariz…

- ¡Alerta roja! Adoré hablar contigo Kate, mi pequeña 'Bella Swan' ha salido del consultorio, voy a necesitar llamarte de nuevo pronto… te quiero, adiós! - dijo Leroy disimulando a su exagerada y habitual manera.

- 'Rachella', ya vamos a casa… - dijo Hiram abriendo la puerta trasera del auto.

- Entonces… no ibas a quedarte con Kurt y Finn anoche?

- Pues… si, pero me sentí muy mal y ya saben… no hay nada como el hogar cuando te sientes enfermo…

- Claro… y a qué hora llegaste? Pudiste llamarnos para que pasemos por ti…

- Es que era muy tarde, y sé que son muy cuidadosos con el horario de descanso…

- Qué hora era?

- Un poco más de las 1 am…

- Cielos! Era muy tarde, como llegaste?

- Kurt me llevó… el los llamó y me dijo que ya estaban durmiendo, entonces no los quise molestar.

- Ahh… - dijeron ambos a coro con incredulidad.

Luego de eso el silencio inundó el coche durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa.

* * *

_Un día después…_

Blaine miraba con los pensamientos perdidos la fotografía de Kurt que guardaba bajo su almohada, cada tanto pasaba su dedo índice contorneando el dibujo de su rostro con cariño; suspiró y hundió su cabeza en el cobertor de su cama por unos segundos.

'_Basta Blaine, ya deja de torturarte...' _Pensó, se sentó un momento y se dirigió a encender la radio. Tomó su carpeta celeste, la abrió y se decidió a pegar aquella fotografía de Kurt allí para no tener el impulso de sacarla cada dos segundos para verla y recordar aquello que había perdido. Se dispuso a buscar un buen lugar para mantener alejada aquella imagen que no hacía más que atormentarlo, pero los recuerdos empezaron a acorralarlo de nuevo cuando vio entre las páginas de su carpeta la letra de una canción que el atesoraba como oro junto a una foto de él y Kurt cuando ambos iban a Dalton.

**Before you met me  
I was a wreck**

_Antes de que me conocieras,  
yo era una ruina.  
_**  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life**

_Pero las cosas eran más o menos fuertes,  
me devolviste a la vida._

**Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine**

_Ahora todos los febreros,  
serás mi Valentín  
_**  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love**

_Vamos a hacer todo el camino esta noche,  
sin arrepentimiento, solo amor._

**We can dance until we die  
You and I**

_Podemos bailar hasta morir,  
tú y yo,_

**We'll be young forever**

_seremos jovenes para siempre.  
_**  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream**

_Me haces  
sentir como si  
estuviera viviendo un sueño adolescente.  
_**  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway**

_La forma en que me enciendes,  
no puedo dormir,  
vamos a huir,  
_**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

_y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás._****

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch

_Mi corazón se para,  
cuando me miras.  
Sólo un toque._

**Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance**

_Cariño ahora creo,  
esto es real.  
Así que aprovecha la oportunidad,  
_**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás._

**We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach**

_Condujimos hasta Cali _

_y nos emborrachamos en la playa._

**Got a motel and  
Built a floor out of sheets**

_Conseguimos un motel y  
llenamos el suelo de sábanas_

**I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete**

_Finalmente te encontré,  
mi pieza perdida del puzzle,  
estoy completa._****

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die

_Vamos a hacer todo el camino esta noche,  
sin arrepentimiento, solo amor.  
Podemos bailar hasta morir,_

**You and I  
We'll be young forever  
**_  
tú y yo,  
seremos jovenes para siempre.  
_**  
You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream**

_Me haces  
sentir como si  
estuviera viviendo un sueño adolescente._

**The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway**

_La forma en que me enciendes,  
no puedo dormir,  
vamos a huir,_

**And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

_y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás._****

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch

_Mi corazón se para,  
cuando me miras.  
Sólo un toque.  
_**  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance**

_Cariño ahora creo,  
esto es real.  
Así que aprovecha la oportunidad,  
_**  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

****_y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás.  
_**  
I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

_Quizás llegue a tu corazón de carreras,  
en mis ceñidos pantalones vaqueros.  
Sere tu sueño adolescente esta noche,_

**Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

_dejaré que tus manos se posen en mí,  
en mis ceñidos pantalones vaqueros.  
Sere esta noche tu sueño adolescente._****

You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream

_Me haces  
sentir como si  
estuviera viviendo un sueño adolescente_

**The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway**

_La forma en que me enciendes,  
no puedo dormir,  
vamos a huir,_

**And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
**_y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás.  
_**  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch**

_Mi corazón se detiene  
cuando me miras.  
Sólo un toque.  
_**  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**

****_Cariño ahora creo,  
esto es real.  
Así que aprovecha la oportunidad,  
y nunca mirar atrás.  
Nunca mirar atrás.  
_**  
I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight**

_Quizás llegue a tu corazón de carreras,  
en mis ceñidos pantalones vaqueros.  
Sere tu sueño adolescente esta noche,  
dejare que tus manos se posen en mí,  
en mis ceñidos pantalones vaqueros.  
Sere esta noche tu sueño adolescente._

En efecto, terminó pegando la foto de Kurt en la carpeta y bajo su almohada ahora estaba la foto de los dos. Aquella canción no hizo más que recordarle la primera vez que había visto su rostro, la primera vez que se hablaron, la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos, esa primera canción. Una lágrima quiso escaparse, pero en vez de eso tomó coraje y llamó al teléfono de Kurt; nadie contestó; llamó a casa de los Hummel; nadie contestó; ya un poco más preocupado llamó a Finn, pero tampoco contestó; con un poco de deseperación llamó a Rachel…

- Hola Rach!

- Hey Blaine! Como estas?

- Preocupado, he intentado llamar a Kurt y no ha contestado, llamé a su casa, a Finn y nadie atiende…

- ¿Qué? A ver… déjame que intente, y luego te llamo de nuevo… - cortaron la llamada y Rachel intentó ubicar a su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto hijo?

- Si papá…

- ¿Por qué Rachel y Blaine no han venido aún?

- No les avisé… así es mejor… - dijo Kurt un poco triste.

- ¿Cómo que no les has avisado? Es tu novio! Y tu mejor amiga!

- Eso creía…

- Que… por qué nadie me ha dicho lo que está sucediendo? Tu y Blaine pelearon? Qué hay de Rachel?

- Olvídalo papá, ya lo arreglaré… - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa...

- Lo que sea que haya sucedido, reconsidera si es esto lo que quieres dejar en Lima. Tu vida cambiará a partir de ahora, no permitas que una tontería haga que este sea el final de esta etapa que dejaras atrás…

- De acuerdo… - asintió Kurt.

* * *

- Blaine! Kurt está en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar un vuelo a NY – dijo Rachel empapada en lágrimas mientras llamaba al joven.

La presión del muchacho bajó a cero en menos de un segundo…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el la semana actualizo de nuevo voy a tratar de subir dos caps por semana :) dejen reviews porfas :))**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nuevo capitulo como prometí, haré (o tratare) de actualizar 2 veces por semana. Espero que les guste! dejen sus comments :)_**

* * *

**_Cap #9 - Puntos de vista_**

_'Mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar de desesperación en cuanto recibí esa llamada; fué esa clase de cosas que no esperas escuchar nunca; sentí como las palpitaciones en mi pecho se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y el calor empezaba a trepar hasta mi rostro, mi garganta empezó a anudarse para culminar toda la reacción con lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos sin ningún descanso… mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, todos los sonidos se fueron apagando de a poco, tenía pánico de que todo aquello fuera cierto… Para nada ayudaba el hecho de escuchar los desesperados sollozos de Rachel en el teléfono, el mundo se me detuvo por un momento… salí de mi cuarto y me eché a correr sin pensar en nada… todo aquello ahora no es más que un recuerdo borroso… todo excepto ese último instante en que vi el avión partir… eso lo tengo grabado en las pupilas…'_

- Blaine! – exclamó Burt que veía como el muchacho entraba a la sala del aeropuerto desesperado.

- ¿Dónde está Kurt? – dijo con las manos en la cabeza mientras se bañaba a sí mismo en llanto.

- El… el… - tartamudeó el padre de Kurt sin saber muy bien que decir ante aquella situación.

- Dígame que no es cierto – gritó Blaine exasperado, mientras veía que no solo Burt estaba allí sino también Finn y Carole. – dígame que no… - repitió hundiéndose cada vez más en un tono triste.

Carole se levantó del asiento, puso su mano en el hombro de Blaine y miró hacia la fila de embarque donde todavía estaba Kurt esperando para partir. El joven lo buscó con la mirada y en cuanto pudo divisarlo perdido en medio de una multitud de gente corrió abriéndose paso para alcanzarlo. Los guardias lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse… intentó explicar la situación, quiso soltarse, y finalmente casi abatido gritó:

- Kurt! Kurt! Por favor no te vayas! – Los guardias lo llevaron lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar hasta que Burt les pidió que no lo expulsasen del lugar.

* * *

_'En cuanto encontré el lugar de abordaje hacia Nueva York, un disturbio en medio de la gente llamó mi atención; al principio pensé que se trataba de algún robo o algo similar, pero en cuanto escuché lo que gritaba ese joven al que los guardias tenían inmovilizado supe que era Blaine. Comencé a acercarme tan pronto como mis pies me lo permitieron, apenas pudo librarse de los policías lo vi echarse a correr, pasando justo por al lado mío… intenté frenarlo pero se veía desconsolado, su mirada estaba perdida, se notaba en sus ojos lo mucho que había estado llorando… no pude detenerlo… mi propia desesperación comenzaba a sacarme de eje; corrí hasta Finn apenas lo identifiqué en medio de todo ese mar de personas, pero para mi sorpresa él no contestó ninguna de mis preguntas, solo me miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos… de hecho, nadie tenía respuestas, solo gestos, muecas… no dudé ni medio segundo y corrí en la misma dirección en que había visto a Blaine pasar. La imagen que ví entonces fué simplemente desgarradora; Blaine estaba pegado al ventanal que daba a la pista casi sin poder sostenerse en pié… fue demasiado tarde_.'

- ¡Blaine! – gritó Rachel tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

- Se fue… sin más, ni mas… acaba de subir a ese maldito avión se fue… - contestó el derrotado.

- No puedo creer nada de lo que sucede… - dijo la joven dejando que Blaine se recargara en ella con un abrazo.

* * *

'_Estaba listo. Ese era el momento. Mi padre insistió varias veces en el tema de Blaine y Rachel hasta que logré que entendiera de alguna forma lo que había decidido, sin tener que explicarle todo el conflicto. Finn estaba tan mal como yo… si hubiese podido escapar conmigo estoy casi seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, yo moría por ayudarlo... sabía exactamente como podía estar sintiéndose… ¿Puede una persona a la que crees conocer por completo defraudarte tanto? Blaine, era la para mí la persona más especial en el mundo… tomar la decisión de NY, tener que mentirle para no herirlo, luego tratar de arreglar las cosas y encontrarme con todo este lío fue de lo más doloroso y difícil que he vivido, pero luego darme cuenta de que no todo era tan perfecto en la realidad como lo era en mi mente fue aun peor. Si, de hecho, viví en el mundo en el que él quiso hacerme creer que era ideal… todas esas mentiras, aún no puedo digerirlo; nadie me puede decir que en tan poco tiempo pudo conocer a ese 'alguien más', eso tuvo que venir desde hace tiempo… todavía me duele aquella escena… ¿Qué decir de Rachel? Después de lo que vivimos esa noche en casa con Finn, no puedo verla de la misma forma… es decir, se supone que tu mejor amiga te confía, y no traiciona a alguien cercano a ti como ella lo hizo con Finn. Ya sé que no debería ofenderme tanto con algo que pasó entre ellos, pero de cierto modo eso de la infidelidad me toca de cerca y me enerva que una de las personas más cercanas a mi sea capaz de lastimar a alguien de la misma manera en que me lastimaron a mi… fueron dos decepciones muy fuertes… lo mejor es dejar el pasado atrás y ver si el destino me depara algo positivo... sé que no puedo atrapar cosas nuevas si no le suelto la mano al pasado… entonces solo supe que debía tomar aire y enfrentar un cambio, ese cambio era NY… nuestro sueño, ahora solo mío. Nos marchamos al aeropuerto, mi padre tenía su conmovedora mirada nostálgica, Carol cada tanto enjugaba su pañuelo con lágrimas y Finn se veía un poco perturbado por todo lo ocurrido recientemente; odio las despedidas, estuve al borde del arrepentimiento durante todo el ritual de decir 'adiós'; solo una cosa podía calmarme en ese momento final de ver a mi familia por última vez durante un tiempo y era mi lista de 'Grandes Musicales', de inmediato formé la fila de abordaje y me coloqué los audífonos; me perdí en la música, comencé a pensar, cada canción me remitía a un momento, a una persona, a un aroma, un recuerdo, de hecho creo que esa elección musical no fue mi mejor idea. Estaba a una sola persona de entrar cuando comencé a escuchar 'Come What May', y simplemente Blaine azotó mi mente, incluso… hasta creí oír su voz pronunciando mi nombre… eso simplemente me destrozó…_'

* * *

- ¿Cómo demonios no me avisaste sobre esto? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Kurt? – dijo Rachel dejando el llanto de lado para pasar a tener un ataque de cólera en contra de Finn.

- No tienes ningún tipo de vergüenza… - dijo Finn moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡¿Quee?! – gritó Rachel cada vez mas enojada. - ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

- ¿De qué estoy hablando? – contesto alterado – Esa noche en nuestra casa… todas esas mentiras para escaparte… ¿Crees que no te vimos? Lo sé todo… te vi yéndote con ese tipo del auto blanco en el estacionamiento del centro comercial… Kurt y yo te seguimos para ver que llegaras bien y descubrimos todo…

- Q… Que…- tartamudeó un tanto confundida.

- No te atrevas a negar nada… ambos vimos todo muy claramente… pero el ingenuo fui yo. Creyendo que a medianoche tenias un imprevisto con tus padres… ni ellos sabían dónde estabas!

- Espera… - dijo mirando hacia arriba y tomando aire. – sí, te mentí… no lo niego! Fueron muchas excusas sin sentido para escaparme de allí esa noche… y si, era para encontrarme con 'ese tipo del auto blanco' que por si no sabías era Blaine…

- Lo sabía! Ni siquiera te atrev… ¿Blaine? – dijo interrumpiéndose luego de una pausa con un gesto de incredulidad – ¿Para qué necesitarías esconder que te encontrarías con Blaine? Además su auto es azul, y ¿Encontrarte con él, con un resfrio como que tienes a primeras horas de la madrugada? no quieras meter a más gente en tus mentiras…

- No puedo creer que no me preguntaras o al menos intentaras hablar conmigo al respecto… - dijo decepcionada – Blaine quería que lo ayudara a solucionar un malentendido con Kurt, sobre el chico de 'Breadstix'… claramente, no podía dejar que él se enterara de esto, y por la habilidad que mostraste en la cena con tu familia para mantener la boca cerrada sobre ciertos temas, tampoco podía dejar que tú supieras porque terminarías complicando las cosas tanto como lo hiciste esa noche. Y por cierto, el auto blanco es de Cooper, ahora mismo Blaine está esperando afuera en el estacionamiento… - dijo enojada marchándose, dejando a Finn casi boquiabierto.

* * *

- Lo siento… estaba hablando con Finn… las cosas solo han sabido empeorar… estas mejor? – preguntó Rachel.

- ¿Cómo podría estarlo? – contestó Blaine apoyando la cabeza en el volante.

- Lo sé… yo aún no se si termino de entender todo lo que ha pasado… - dijo mientras frotaba la mano en círculos sobre su espalda.

- ¡Oigan! Esperen, por favor, solo… necesito disculparme… - interrumpió Finn acercándose al auto.

- Creo que ha sido suficiente Finn… ninguno de los dos tiene humor para conversar ahora. – contestó Rachel tajante.

- No… por favor… solo, necesito decir que lo siento… fue todo muy confuso, este lio ha sido mi culpa desde aquella noche en la cena, quiero remediarlo… déjenme ayudar… - dijo Finn dirigiéndose a los dos.

El joven entró al auto para comenzar a hablar sobre el tema. La conversación se extendió durante varias horas, Rachel le explicó con detalle todo lo que había pasado para finalmente hacerle entender la compleja situación que los acongojaba.

- De acuerdo, yo puedo ayudar… - dijo Finn, sacando un papel para anotar algo muy cuidadosamente. – Esta es la dirección del apartamento en NY, tengo un boleto que me dio para que pueda visitarlo… puedes usarlo. – le dijo a Blaine.

- Tu… estas seguro? – dijo el joven cambiando el semblante.

- Claro… - contestó con una sonrisa. Blaine tenia la mirada resplandeciente otra vez.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron y de inmediato volvieron a bajar para entrar al edificio.

- El próximo vuelo sale en dos horas… - dijo Rachel apurada. – debemos correr a buscar tus cosas.

- ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir tú? – preguntó Blaine.

- No, para nada… bueno, si… de hecho muero por ir… pero creo que los dos tenemos cosas para arreglar…- le susurró mirando a Finn con disimulo. – Lo tuyo es más complicado, ve y arregla todo lo que haga falta… se que Kurt estará feliz y eso es suficiente.

- De acuerdo… - dijo abrazando a la joven. – me has ayudado lo que no te das una idea… gracias…

- Para eso somos amigos Blaine… ahora ya vamos a por tus cosas!

* * *

_'El alma me volvió al cuerpo; de pronto una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo me invadió por completo. Habían cosas sin arreglar por parte de los dos, pero la simple idea de tener que dejar a Kurt me enloquecía… tragué todo mi orgullo y me limite a recordar lo único que necesitaba para juntar fuerzas: lo amaba; eso no había cambiado en absoluto. Toda esta sensación de haberlo perdido, cuando estaba en el aeropuerto hizo darme cuenta cuan lleno estaba mi corazón al tenerlo cerca… la desesperación que experimenté, la sensación de vacío, de desolación, había hecho crecer el sentimiento que tenía por él, ahora necesitaba decírselo… fuera cual fuere el resultado, necesitaba que el supiera que para mí, el significaba todo…'_

* * *

_'El miedo carcomía mis huesos… estaba solo en la gran manzana. Llegué a mi apartamento nuevo, y a los pocos minutos sentía como la añoranza de todo lo que acababa de dejar empezaba a infiltrarse entre las paredes de aquel cuarto. Si llamaba a casa, solo iban a preocuparse; no tenía a Rachel para contarle sobre todo lo que había visto camino a mi nuevo hogar y la emoción de haber llegado finalmente a NY; no tenía a Blaine… y no sé si hay mas palabras… había intentado encontrar un escape de mis sentimientos, pero ahora sentía que lo extrañaba más que nunca. Ni siquiera había pasado un día completo, pero ya no podía huir de mi propia mente; necesitaba escuchar su voz, verme reflejado en sus atentos ojos, sentir sus cálidos abrazos que me hacían sentir que todo estaba bien, sentir su rostro rozando mis mejillas, sus manos enganchadas a las mías… el viaje me había dado un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo que no había tenido antes… no podía seguir así, mi cabeza seguía trabajando en sus locos pensamientos cuando de pronto el sonido de la puerta me interrumpió; ¿Quién rayos podría estar tocando si apenas había llegado ese día?'_

**No me abandones en todo este dolor**

_Don't leave me in all this pain_**  
No me abandones fuera en la lluvia**_  
Don't leave me out in the rain_**  
Vuelve y devuélveme mi sonrisa**

_Come back and bring back my smile_

**Ven y borra esas lágrimas**

_Come and take these tears away_**  
Necesito que tus brazos me sostengan ahora**

_I need your arms to hold me now_**  
Las noches son tan crueles**

_The nights are so unkind_**  
Devuélveme esas noches en las que te tenía a mi lado  
**_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
_**Des-rompe mi corazón**

_Un-break my heart  
_**Di que me amarás de nuevo**

_Say you'll love me again_**  
Deshaz esta herida que has provocado**

_Undo this hurt you caused_**  
Cuando caminabas fuera de la puerta**

_When you walked out the door_**  
Y caminabas fuera de mi vida**

_And walked outta my life_**  
Des-llora esas lágrimas**

_Un-cry these tears_**  
Lloré tantas noches**

_I cried so many nights_**  
Des-rompe mi corazón**

_Un-break my heart  
_**Mi corazón**

_My heart_**  
Retira esa triste palabra: adiós**

_Take back that sad word good-bye_**  
Devuelve la alegría a mi vida**

_Bring back the joy to my life_**  
No me dejes aquí con esas lágrimas**

_Don't leave me here with these tears_**  
Ven y cura este dolor con un beso**

_Come and kiss this pain away_**  
No puedo olvidar el día que te fuiste**

_I can't forget the day you left_**  
El tiempo es tan cruel**

_Time is so unkind  
_**Y la vida es tan cruel sin tí aquí a mi lado  
**_  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me_**  
No me abandones en todo este dolor**

_Don't leave me in all this pain_**  
No me abandones fuera en la lluvia**

_Don't leave me out in the rain  
_**Devuélveme las noches en las que te tenía a mi lado**

_Bring back the nights when I held you beside me  
_**Des-rompe mi corazón**

_Un-break my heart_**  
Vuelve y dime que me amas**

_Come back and say you love me_**  
Des-rompe mi corazón**

_Un-break my heart  
_**Mi dulce amor**

_Sweet darlin'  
_**Sin tí ya no puedo seguir**

_Without you I just can't go on  
_**No puedo seguir **

_Can't go on_

* * *

'_Allí estaba. Nervioso, pero decidido; necesitaba hacerlo… tomé aire, saqué mi guitarra, y toqué la puerta… instantáneamente apareció su rostro frente a mí, supe que todo estaría bien en cuanto vi la forma en que me miró. No hubo palabras previas a la canción que llevaba preparada. Cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar, de a poco su dulce voz se unió a la mía; su mirada tierna me envolvió durante toda la serenata, no pude apartarme de sus pupilas… sus labios dibujaban una perfecta sonrisa, sentí mi corazón latiendo cada vez mas fuerte… de a poco empezó a salir gente de las diferentes puertas contiguas … su rostro se sonrojó un poco al ver que sus vecinos se quedaban mirando… me invadió la ternura… nunca me sentí mas dichoso… nunca sentí tanto amor como aquella tarde.'_

* * *

'_Era el… el, una guitarra, y su voz que se unió con la mía…_ _no pude controlarme. Era como si yo mismo hubiese estado inconscientemente esperando que aquello sucediera… en cuanto terminó la canción el sonrió, sus ojos brillaban de una forma particular, yo solo necesitaba sentir que estaba cerca mío… no lo planeamos ni medio segundo, pero de un momento a otro sellamos el momento con un cálido beso frente a los vecinos que se habían agrupado allí por la serenata que Blaine había plantado en mi puerta… volví a la vida al sentir otra vez su calor en mi piel…'_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado la canción se llama Unbreak my heart' de Toni Braxton, es hermosa! ya me la imagino cantada por ellos *-* es un clasico y no se, amé que ellos la usaran en un momento asi :) jajja watch?v=8q0h8ffPPYY**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! esta semana les traigo un solo capitulo :/ tengo que salir de viaje y solo voy a poder actualizar hoy... pero prometo compensarlos la próxima semana cuando regrese. Espero que lo disfruten! gracias por los reviews, me hace muy feliz recibir sus comentarios :)**

* * *

**_Cap #10 - Volvamos atrás_**

- ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

- ¡Hay niños presentes!

- ¡Qué asco!

Los murmuros se desataron de un momento a otro; algunos hablaban por lo bajo mientras que otros gritaban su inconformidad. Era un caos. Los aplausos al final de la canción de Blaine se habían transformado en escándalo en el momento en que él y Kurt habían sorprendido a todo el mundo con un improvisado beso que ni siquiera ellos mismos se habían esperado.

- Salgan de aquí… de inmediato… - dijo un tipo que salió de entre la multitud.

- Yo… lo siento mucho… no queríamos armar semejante alboroto. Será la última vez… -dijo Kurt excusándose, mientras hacía pasar a Blaine al apartamento.

- No me estás entendiendo muchacho… - dijo el hombre con tono adusto mientras detenía a Kurt. – te estoy diciendo que quiero que te vayas del apartamento…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me oíste…

- Pero, ¿Qué demonios? ¡No me voy a ir a ninguna parte! ¡Ya he pagado el lugar por adelantado en cuanto llegué!

- Lo siento… pero tenemos vecinos que no quieren exponer a sus niños a este 'tipo de cosas' – dijo mirándolo con desprecio mientras hacia el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

- ¿De qué rayos está hablando? – dijo el muchacho exasperado. – ¿Sabe acaso lo difícil que es encontrar un apartamento libre en esta ciudad? En cuanto encontré este lugar lo pagué… ¡no me puede echar!

- Corrección… aun no hemos terminado de firmar nada… no puedo perder inquilinos por culpa tuya y de… - hizo una pausa y miró a Blaine con cara de desagrado. – tu 'lo que sea'.

- ¡Me está echando porque es un maldito homofóbico! ¿Qué ha ido tan terrible? ¿Un poco de música y un beso inofensivo? ¡Yo pagué por esto y aquí me quedo!

- ¡Ustedes dos son una aberración! ¡Es antinatural! ¿Lo puedes entender pequeña niñita? ¡Tu puedes ser un maldito anormal cuanto quieras! ¡pero lejos de mi negocio! Mis clientes no tienen porque aguantar este tipo de basura y por mi parte tampoco quiero tener que ver nada tan repulsivo como lo que acaba de pasar… y si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, ¡aquí lo tienes! ¡Ahora lárguense! – dijo el hombre con un tono amenazante, mientras se acercaba a Kurt tratando de intimidarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Deje de hablarle así! – dijo Blaine furioso poniéndose delante de Kurt.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasarme si no lo hago? – dijo aproximándose a Blaine como si estuviera listo para pelear. - ¿Vas a pegarme? – dijo dándole un empujón con tono irónico.

- Blaine, ya cálmate, juntaré mis cosas y nos iremos… no le hagas caso a este orangután… - dijo Kurt viendo que Blaine estaba a punto de estallar.

- ¿Te crees más hombre por andar con esa estúpida actitud verdad? ¿Intimidando a los demás para que te tengan miedo? , ¿Acaso crees que voy a dejar que le hables así? ¿Qué vas a asustarme tan fácilmente con un simple empujón? – dijo Blaine sin escuchar a Kurt mientras le devolvía el empujón al otro hombre. – Claro que no te tengo miedo, mas te vale que le pidas disculpas… nos marcharemos por el simple hecho de que yo no voy a permitir que él tenga que ver tu rostro cada día y tenga que lidiar con un idiota prejuicioso como tu…

- Además de cantar cancioncitas de amor también te atreves a amenazarme maldito marica…

- Ya basta, Blaine quédate tranquilo… - dijo Kurt tratando de sujetar a Blaine que lucía fuera de sí.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! - repetía Blaine furioso mientras se libraba de Kurt. Se soltó y se abalanzó sobre el tipo quedando a centímetros de su rostro – ve y pídele disculpas por todas las idioteces que le dijiste para que podamos dejar tu mugrosa pocilga…

El tipo tomó a Blaine del cuello de su camisa y lo golpeó contra la pared en menos de un suspiro; lo sostuvo hasta que el joven pudo zafarse y devolverle un par de golpes; todos esos años de entrenamiento para enfrentar a los bravucones en su antigua escuela, estaban haciendo su magia en el rostro de aquel hombre. Kurt no sabía cómo frenar aquella pelea y ya empezaba a desesperarse; su preocupación era obvia, el tipo de apartamento era considerablemente más grande que Blaine, lo doblaba en tamaño, sin embargo el muchacho supo cómo defenderse y los golpes fueron bastante parejos. En un momento de descuido el hombre tomó a Blaine levantándolo del piso y lo aventó contra una esquina. Kurt pegó un grito de desesperación al ver como su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el cemento. El sonido de aquel golpe fue preocupante, pero Blaine no se dio por vencido y volvió a ponerse de pié un tanto mareado para dirigirse de nuevo contra el otro que se veía adolorido por los golpes. Kurt intentó separarlos, pero era muy pequeño para frenar aquel revuelo, en cuanto trató de intermediar el tipo más grande le dio un fuerte empujón que hizo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cara; un poco lastimado corrió afuera para pedir ayuda, recibiendo respuesta de dos jóvenes lo suficientemente fornidos como para frenar aquel lío.

En cuanto fueron separados, los insultos volvieron a aparecer. Blaine estaba totalmente transformado, en algo que Kurt nunca había visto. De inmediato una gentil señora se acercó para ayudarlos.

- Vi como sucedió todo… es realmente triste que tengan que cruzarse con esa clase de personas, no pueden quedarse aquí, este barrio es bastante peligroso y como verán la gente es intolerante. Fue muy tierno lo que tu novio ha hecho por ti muchacho… - le dijo a Kurt mientras dejaba un botiquín en el suelo y se disponía a limpiar las heridas de Blaine.

- … - Kurt solo se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa, para volver sus ojos hacia Blaine que estaba tirado en el piso con la respiración agitada y la mirada llena de furia. - ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó pasándole la mano por el rostro.

- Yo… yo… es un idiota… podría haberle… - Kurt no dejó que terminara la frase, poniéndole la mano sobre los labios.

- No digas nada mas… solo cálmate, relájate y ya luego nos marchamos. – le dijo sonriendo con ternura.

- No, lo mejor es que nos vayamos de inmediato antes de que ese idiota aparezca de nuevo… porque esta vez juro que lo hare pedazos… - dijo intentando levantarse.

- Espera jovencito… ya, haz caso de lo que te dice y quédate calmado… van a tener que ir al hospital… yo solo estoy curando sus heridas externas pero con todos esos golpes lo mejor será que lo revise un doctor. – dijo la señora deteniéndolo.

- Si… en cuanto salgamos de aquí lo llevaré. – contestó Kurt que no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de Blaine con preocupación.

- Mejor empaca todo lo antes posible, porque si conozco a este tipo, volverá en cualquier momento a buscar más problemas… - advirtió ella.

- Si, de hecho llegué hoy y mis maletas aun están sin desarmar…

- Entonces, vengan conmigo al piso de abajo… pueden quedarse un rato ahí conmigo, y llamar un taxi…

- Gracias… de verdad… - dijo Kurt mientras trasladaba todo.

Los tres bajaron y entraron al departamento de la señora donde se encontraba una niña pequeña esperando por su madre un tanto asustada.

- Ella es mi pequeña hija Samantha… saluda querida… - dijo la mujer mientras los hacía pasar. – tomen asiento, en un segundo sigo con las heridas de… ¿Cómo es tu nombre jovencito?

- Blaine, me llamo Blaine… pero, de verdad no quiero incomodar, no se preocupe yo estoy bien… - dijo tratando de no importunar.

- No te preocupes, es mi trabajo… soy enfermera, y no puedo dejarte así…

- ¡Kurt! ¡tienes sangre en tu nariz! ¿Acaso ese imbécil te tocó? – dijo con intenciones de salir a enfrentar de nuevo a aquel hombre.

- ¡No! No, solo me caí en medio de todo el caos. – mintió, mientras lo hacía sentar de nuevo.

- ¿Tienen adónde ir? – interrumpió la señora.

- Si… de hecho tengo un par de amigos que pueden hospedarnos un tiempo – volvió a mentir Kurt mientras limpiaba sus propias heridas.

- Bueno, por si acaso, ya saben que yo puedo ayudar en lo que necesiten… - dijo ella dando cuenta de la situación. – New York no es ningún chiste… es peligroso andar sin tener un lugar donde quedarse.

- Si… gracias, no se preocupe… - sonrió Kurt.

- Ya he llamado un taxi, en cualquier momento estará por aquí… ¿quieren que los acompañemos al hospital?

- No, sería mucha molestia… nosotros nos las arreglamos… - dijo Blaine sonriendo ante el gesto de aquella mujer.

En cuanto llegó su coche, se encaminaron hasta el hospital más cercano para que revisaran los golpes de Blaine.

- Bueno, al menos no fue nada malo… - dijo Kurt mientras ayudaba a Blaine a bajar los escalones de salida.

- Si… lo siento Kurt… quería pedirte disculpas, tenía planeado que fuera un encuentro romántico y perfecto pero todo se salió de control… - dijo apenado.

- Yo… olvidé todo cuando te vi con tu guitarra en mi puerta… lo que hiciste hoy fue…- suspiró – un gesto realmente lleno de valor Blaine… nunca te había visto de esa forma…

- No puedo soportar que alguien te hable como lo hizo ese tipo… de hecho creo que ni yo mismo pude reconocerme… solo, me salí de control, no me pude detener…

- Lo he comprobado… yo… de verdad sufrí cuando vi como te golpeaban… aun no se si puedo perdonarte por lo que pasó en Lima pero… hoy comprobé que yo te a… - se detuvo antes de terminar y miró el piso quedándose en silencio.

- De hecho… todo ha sido bastante extraño Kurt. Sé que sigues molesto por lo de 'Breadstix'… - Kurt apartó la mirada. – pero he venido para aclarar eso…

- No hace falta… lo he visto con mis propios ojos… - rio nervioso.

- Si… de hecho… pero vamos al punto; ¿Por qué te viniste sin avisar? Rachel estaba desesperada…

- Rachel… no me hagas acordar… si existían dos personas en el mundo de las cuales nunca pensé decepcionarme esos eran ustedes dos… pero ahí está… no todo es como creemos…

- Espera… ¿De qué hablas?

- Encontramos a Rachel engañando a Finn…

- Déjame repetir mi pregunta ¿De qué hablas?

- Si… se quedó con nosotros hace unas noches cuando estaba enferma y se marchó a la madrugada con un montón de excusas inventadas para escaparse con otro tipo. La seguimos… Finn y yo… vimos como se escapaba con un hombre en un auto blanco... gracias a ti todo esto de la infidelidad, me toca de cerca… me afecta…

- Esa historia otra vez… - Kurt lo miró intrigado. – de hecho… todo ha sucedido de una forma bastante extraña… solo deja que te explique.

- Pues, te escucho…

- Vine hasta aquí gracias a Finn… el me dio el boleto que le obsequiaste para visitarte a modo de disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas?

- Rachel me llamó llorando en cuanto se enteró de tu partida, y de inmediato ambos salimos para el aeropuerto. Yo intenté encontrarte y cuando te localicé en la fila de embarque los guardias me atraparon para que no pasara… intenté llamar tu atención con gritos pero no funcionó…

**_Flashback_**

_'Odio las despedidas, estuve al borde del arrepentimiento durante todo el ritual de decir 'adiós'; solo una cosa podía calmarme en ese momento final de ver a mi familia por última vez durante un tiempo y era mi lista de 'Grandes Musicales', de inmediato formé la fila de abordaje y me coloqué los audífonos; me perdí en la música, comencé a pensar, cada canción me remitía a un momento, a una persona, a un aroma, un recuerdo, de hecho creo que esa elección musical no fue mi mejor idea. Estaba a una sola persona de entrar cuando comencé a escuchar 'Come What May', y simplemente Blaine azotó mi mente, incluso… hasta creí oír su voz pronunciando mi nombre… eso simplemente me destrozó…_'

**_Fin del Flashback_**

- Luego me encontré con ella que buscaba una respuesta al porqué de tu repentino viaje y al hecho de que no le habías contado nada, ni te habías despedido… quiso hablar con Finn pero él no le contesto ninguna pregunta y parecía estar molesto. Rachel no entendía que estaba sucediendo… ahí es donde aparece la historia del tipo del auto blanco que casualmente era yo conduciendo el coche de Coop…

- Espera, espera… ¿Por qué se encontrarían ustedes dos a esas horas y con tantas mentiras alrededor?

- Esa es exactamente la pregunta que hizo Finn… el caso es que, días atrás ella me llamó para verme y explicar todo aquel circo de la cena en casa de tus padres. Yo aun estaba molesto por todo lo que había pasado contigo y con ella. Entonces quiso arreglar un poco las cosas, ayudar a que nosotros nos reconciliemos… esta es la parte donde aparece el chico de 'Breadstix', al cual conocí por internet para darte celos y desquitarme por lo que había sucedido. Nos conocimos personalmente minutos después de que Rachel me explicara que todo ese comportamiento raro en ustedes dos solo fue para que tu pudieras contarme sobre tus planes seriamente y que gracias a la poca discreción de Finn todo se salió de sus manos y termino tan mal como fue; entonces ya no pude deshacer la cita para cenar que habíamos arreglado con Jake, en la cual yo pensaba retractarme para arreglar las cosas contigo después de la charla con Rach… el problema fue que él estaba en plan de ligar, coqueteaba conmigo cada vez que podía, y justo en el momento en que el me tomo de las manos entraste tu, nos viste y ya sabes el resto.

- Espera y ¿Por qué se encontraban tú y Rachel?

- Porque justamente luego de tremendo lio, ella era la única que podía ayudarme a hacer que entendieras todo lo que había pasado sin que te supiera a excusa… claro que toda esta situación no me ayuda… pero, ella era la única que sabía sobre Jake, porque se lo había contado esa tarde, y cuando paso todo eso en el restaurant necesitaba contárselo a alguien… ella me estaba ayudando, claramente no podía dejar que tú supieras, y mucho menos Finn con su poca discreción… por eso salió a escondidas esa noche de tu casa, y de hecho fui yo quien hablo con Finn simulando a Leroy.

- Estoy confundido… Finn te dio los boletos porque… - dijo esperando que Blaine completara la frase.

- Porque quería disculparse. El asume que toda la culpa fue suya por haber hablado demás en la cena… y de paso supongo que quiso arreglar las cosas con Rachel…

- ¡Demonios! Me siento terrible… Rachel debe odiarme…

- No, de hecho ella quería venir… y luego me cedió el lugar para que finalmente arreglemos nuestras cosas.

- Aun estoy un poco mareado con semejante explicación…

- Lo sé… es… es… bastante complicado…

- No termino de entender lo de ese tal 'Jake'. – dijo Kurt un poco ofendido.

Blaine volvió a aclararle todo hasta que finalmente todo quedó resuelto.

- Odié estos días estando enemistado contigo…- le susurró Blaine. – me alegra volver a estar bien...

- Intenté hacerme el duro con toda la situación, pero te extrañé como no tienes idea… - respondió despeinándole los rulos.

- Estamos en el lugar de tus sueños…

- Y no tenemos donde ir…

- Es romántico…

- Según Finn, esta es la ciudad del amor…

- Pensé que eso era en Paris…

- Por eso dije, 'Según Finn' – sonrió – aquí fue donde él y Rachel se reconciliaron cuando viajamos a los primeros nacionales.

- Fue un gran año…

- Exacto… fue el año en que nos conocimos… - sonrió Kurt mientras tomaba la mano de Blaine con cariño.

Comenzaron a recordar muchos momentos entre risas, besos y abrazos mientras caminaban por las calles de New York… nadie parecía juzgarlos, aunque aquel día no había sido nada bueno todo lo malo parecía disiparse cuando compartían el tiempo el uno con el otro.

Llegaron sin darse cuenta hasta un lugar bastante agradable donde habían un par de músicos callejeros tocando una canción que ambos conocían: 'Our love is here to stay', no pudieron evitar notar cuan similar era esa canción a la primera que habían cantado juntos en Dalton, de hecho parecía una señal… aquellos artistas de la calle estaban ubicados justo debajo de un anuncio de alquileres; ambos rieron, les parecía graciosa tal coincidencia…

**_It's very clear_**

_Está muy claro:  
__**Our love is here to stay ;**_

_Nuestro amor está aquí para quedarse;__**  
Not for a year **_

_No por un ańo  
__**But ever and a day.**_

_Sino para siempre y más..__**  
The radio and the telephone**_

_La radio y el teléfono  
__**And the movies that we know**_

_Y las películas que conocemos  
__**May just be passing fancies,**_

_Pasarán de moda  
__**And in time may go !**_

_Y con el tiempo puede que desaparezcan.  
__**But, oh my dear,**_

_Pero, oh mi amor,  
__**Our love is here to stay.**_

_Nuestro amor está aquí para quedarse.  
__**Together we're**_

_Juntos recorreremos  
__**Going a long, long way**_

_Un camino muy, muy largo.__**  
In time the Rockies may tumble,**_

_Con el tiempo, las Rocosas pueden caer,__**  
Gibralter may crumble,**_

_Gibraltar pueden derrumbarse__**  
They're only made of clay,**_

_Sólo están hechos de arcilla,  
__**But our love is here to stay.**_

_Pero nuestro amor está aquí para quedarse._

* * *

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la cancion es parecida 'Baby it's cold outside' se llama 'Our love is here to stay' y la pueden encontrar por varios artistas como Frank Sinatra o Louis Amstrong (que me encanta *-* es mi favorito en este estilo) saludos a todos _**


End file.
